Arcle plus Vampire
by DriveLegendARK1
Summary: A new hero has passed, a new legend has begun. The fate of a human, a vampire, and the youkai world will change as a legendary warrior reawakens. The warrior... Kuuga!
1. The End of A New Hero

**Hello there. I'm DriveLegendARK1 and welcome to the world of Arcle + Vampire. This chapter is a prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

 _Yuusuke Godai met many people and made friends with most of them. He made people smile and wiped their tears. One of those he met was a family, and another was an odd young girl._

 _If you were just another person, Yuusuke Godai was your typical joe with a carefree attitude. To a select few, however, he was the Supreme Warrior, Kuuga. He fought the race of warrior monsters, the Grongi, or as the police called them, Unidentified Lifeforms, and protected people's smiles. After he defeated the Grongi leader, Daguva, he went on to continue his adventure around the world, making people smile along the way._

 **Year 2001**

 **Aono Residence**

The Aono family was one of Yuusuke's friends and also one of the few who knew Yuusuke's secret identity. Kasumi Aono was one of Sakurako's colleagues in the archeology department, and her husband, Koji, was a policeman. They had a 5-year-old son, Tsukune. He was, like Yuusuke, an average boy.

It was raining that day when someone rang the doorbell.

"Tsukune, open the door," Kasumi said.

"Right away."

As asked, Tsukune opened the door. Behind it was none other than Yuusuke himself. He was in a black thick jacket, pants, and shoes. He greeted Tsukune who was in a white T-Shirt and red trousers. "Hi, Tsukune."

"Godai-san!" Tsukune greeted cheerfully.

"Godai-kun, welcome," Kasumi greeted.

Yuusuke took off his jacket, revealing a dark green sweater underneath, and sat on one of the sofas in the living room. It was an ordinary Japanese house, a two-story house in which the first floor was the living room, dining room, and bathroom, and the second floor were the bedrooms. Kasumi, who was in an orange sweater and fitting blue jeans, sat on the sofa next to Yuusuke with Tsukune on her lap.

"Kasumi-san, where's Koji-san?"

"He's working now."

'Oh yeah, I forgot. He's helping Ichijou-san looking for No.0.'

"Godai-kun, why are you out on this kind of weather?"

"Mom, he just got here," Tsukune said.

"You're right. Tsukune, wait here, I'm going to make some tea for him."

"Okay."

The tea was served and Yuusuke drank it gladly.

"Thanks, your tea makes me warm again. Now going to the next one."

He took his jacket and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" the mother of Tsukune asked.

"Just here and there, then I'm going on an adventure."

"An adventure?" Tsukune said, surprised.

"Now?" Kasumi followed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's because I'm Kuuga. You know that."

"To defeat No.0, Daguva, right?"

"Yes. I'll definitely beat him this time. And Tsukune."

"What is it Godai-san?"

"Continue to make people smile."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Then with a thumb up, Yuusuke left, disappearing in the rain. Both of them stared at the road where he rode off.

"Mom. I want to be him someday," Tsukune said out of the blue.

"To be Godai-kun? Well everyone wants to be him."

"No, not that. I want to be him, Kuuga. Someday, I'm going to fight in his stead."

"Okay, Tsukune, maybe someday you'll be him. Now let's go back in, it's cold outside."

The mother-son duo went back to their house, waiting for the rain to subside.

* * *

 _Unknown to his friends, Yuusuke was looking for a way to remove the Arcle in his journey. After 7 years, he found the solution. How? He recalled that Riku, the first Kuuga, sealed all the Grongi with the Arcle's power, with himself as the seal. Yuusuke's idea to remove the Arcle was similar, but with a few differences. The plan was simple. Use all his life energy and soul to reverse the fusion process. He knew this would kill him, but there was no reason to keep it with him since all the Grongi were destroyed. Coincidentally, the Amadam was fully repaired._

 _He went back to Japan, and on the way to his home, Indian Restaurant Pore Pore, he met a certain girl._

 **Year 2008**

 **Public Park**

32-year-old Yuusuke was at the park because he wanted to take a short break from the plane trip. When he was laying down on the park bench, he noticed a person, a junior high school girl to be exact, sitting on a swing. From his point of view, she was crying. One thing that made Yuusuke's heart ache was seeing people cry. He got up from the bench and went to the crying girl.

"Hello there," Yuusuke greeted. As she lifted her head to face him, he realized that she was unlike any girl he met. Her eyes were green, like Kuuga's Pegasus form, and her hair was pink. She wore a navy blue uniform and a leather choker with a rosary dangling from a chain.

"H-hello," the girl replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I want some time with myself."

'That's odd. No one wants to be left alone as far as I know, unless...' Yuusuke thought."With yourself, huh? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My classmates were teasing me. They said I'm strange, weird," she said hesitantly.

"I don't see what's wrong. Please, tell me what's going on."

"I-I...," the girl started crying again.

"Please, please don't cry."

"T-they don't accept me. Because I'm different from them, they don't accept me as their friend," she said, still sobbing.

Yuusuke was shocked, although not furious. When he was away, it seemed that there was still people in Japan crying.

"I don't know what to do to cheer you up, but I know one thing when someone is crying," he then gave her a thumb up.

"What are you doing?"

"Reassure you that it'll be alright. When I was in grade school, my teacher taught me this gesture. He said the thumb up was used in Ancient Rome as a sign of overcoming difficult adversaries. That was also the time when I acquired my first skill."

"What is it?"

"Smiling. My childhood was not a happy one, so when I smile, it meant that I overcame my sadness. So smile."

"But..."

"If you're still worried about not making friends, I'm sure that someone will accept you for who you are."

"Are you sure?"

"I already said I'm sure, so don't worry."

Finally, the girl smiled. Seeing her smile made Yuusuke formed a smile of his own.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm Yuusuke Godai, the man of 2000 talents."

"Moka. Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you, Godai-san."

"Me too, Moka-chan. I shall be going now. I have some business to attend to."

"Are you leaving now, Godai-san?"

"It's important, so I have to. Remember, Moka-chan," Yuusuke gave her a thumb up once more, "It'll be alright."

"Yes, Godai-san," Moka replied with a thumb up with her own.

And then Yuusuke walked away, leaving Moka alone at the park. She finally met someone who looked at her as she was. She was sure that she would meet him again someday, but she didn't know that it was not possible.

 **Indian Restaurant Pore-Pore**

Yuusuke arrived at the restaurant, Pore-Pore. When he went to the front door, he was surprised that the door was unlocked. To his shock, no one was home. Quickly, he went to his room, put his backpack on his bed and summoned the Arcle. he noticed that the Amadam had no cracks anymore.

"Whoa, no cracks. That makes things easier. Well, here goes nothing."

He then put his hands on the Arcle and started the sealing process. He poured his soul, literally, to the Arcle and it began to turn to stone. And it was painful. The pain was like when it fused to him genetically, but worse. The process was slow, and he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"G-gyaaahhh!" Yuusuke screamed in pain as the Arcle was slowly turned to stone.

After fifteen minutes, the sealing process was complete. Yuusuke grabbed the desk with his remaining strength, took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote something. Finally, he collapsed to the floor, his life slipping, his breathing heavy, and his body going cold. His final words were, "I hope someone finds the note." He took his last breath and began a new journey to the afterlife.

 **Two days later**

 **Nagano Funeral Ground**

There was a large crowd at the burial ground. It often meant that someone had died recently. On that day, the crowd was gathering over a certain grave, mourning over a certain someone. It was the grave of Yuusuke Godai. There was Ichijou, Sakurako, Jean, Mika, Minori, the Aono family, his teacher Kanzaki, and most of Yuusuke's acquaintances.

After the procession, everyone who attended went back to their homes, except the Aono family, Ichijou, and Sakurako.

"I can't believe Godai has died," Ichijou started.

"Yes, it is a shock. Why must the good die young?" Sakurako said.

"That's the question. But how did he die?"

"It was because Godai-kun sealed the belt. The more important question is, why did he do it?" Kasumi answered Ichijou's question.

"Did he leave any dying messages?" Koji spoke up.

"Well, there is one," Sakurako said. "It's said 'Find someone to inherit the belt'."

"I didn't know my words all those years ago become reality," Tsukune, who was silent, spoke up.

"What do you mean, Tsukune-kun?"

"The last time he visited he came to say goodbye, and when he left I said 'I want to be him, Kuuga. Someday I'm going to fight in his stead'."

"Do you mean..."

"Yes. I want to protect the smiles of those I love, just like Godai-san."

"But Tsukune-kun..."

"Don't worry, I won't use the belt now, but someday, I'll use it."

Sakurako was stunned. Tsukune actually intended to take Yuusuke's place, even though he wasn't as old as Yuusuke.

"All right, I'll give you the belt. But not now, just when I think you'll need it."

"Thank you, Sakurako-san!"

Finally everyone went home, ending the conversation, and marking the end of a new hero.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. I know it's short, so I'll try to make it longer. The next chapter will be the main story.**

 **And one more thing, I do this as a side project, so I won't be updating regularly. Please rate and review.**


	2. Transformations

**Hello there, welcome back to the world of Arcle + Vampire. This time we're going to see the debut of our hero. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Monologue)

My name's Tsukune Aono. I'm your average 15-year-old high-schooler. My hobbies are... well, none, and my grades are no higher than 3. My parents are pretty much ordinary, but their jobs are far from ordinary. My mom is a former archaeologist, now a housewife; and my dad is a detective. I still remember what my parents did ten years ago. They were involved in an incident, a supernatural one, which lasted about a year. That incident is called: the Unidentified Lifeform Attack. A lot of people were killed, most of them brutally. But on the bright side, police technology advanced rapidly and I met three people who helped to eliminate the Unidentified Lifeforms, or Grongi as my mom calls them. They were Kaoru Ichijou, my dad's mentor; Sakurako Sawatari, my mom's colleague; and lastly, the one who defeated the Grongi, Yuusuke Godai: the man of 2000 talents and the Warrior Kuuga. Among those three, the one I admire the most is Godai-san because he was the one who fought them head on just for the sake of others, so that no one would cry, that everyone would smile. Unfortunately, he died two years ago. He gave up the power of Kuuga and paid the price, but he wished that someone would inherit it.

Currently, I'm on my way to a private high school, Youkai Academy. I have no choice but to go there because I flunked the high school entrance exam. It's strange for me, an average person, to fail the exam. How did I got admitted there? Well, to put it simply it's kind of weird.

(Flashback)

 _My dad had just come home from work. He was in his suit, bringing an envelope in his hand. Oddly, there was no address on it. He went to the living room to find Mom was watching TV. "I'm home!" he announced._

 _"Welcome back," Mom replied._

" _Dear, I found something on my way back," he said before he put the envelope on the coffee table._

" _What is it?"_

 _Dad opened it and brought out the contents, "It's a flyer. Let's see, Youkai Academy. Huh?" a surprised look formed on his face, "These papers... they're..."_

" _They're what?"_

" _They're admission papers for a school called Youkai Academy. Dear, bring Tsukune here. We need to discuss this."_

" _Okay. Tsukune! Tsukune!"_

 _I came from my room as soon as I was called. "Mom, what's with the commotion?"_

 _Mom took the flyer from Dad,_ " _Look at this."_

 _She gave me the flyer and I read it. I had the same look like dad when he first read it. Confused, I asked, "Where did you find this, Dad?"_

" _From a priest that I had a weird feeling from."_

" _This school, I've never heard of it. Looks suspicious."_

" _But Tsukune, you've failed the entrance exam, so you can't go to other schools," Mom said, worried._

" _That's true. Do you have to bring that up?" I said with a sweatdrop, "I know you're worried, but we should do some research. We know next to none about it."_

" _I can ask Sakurako to do it."_

" _Okay, that's taken care of. Now for the stuff you'll bring," Dad said, changing the topic. We discussed other things, then we achieved an agreement._

 _A week before I depart, we went to Sakurako-san's workplace at Jounan University. When we arrived, Sakurako-san was already waiting in her office. She knew the reason we came: to fulfill a promise to a certain someone._

" _Kasumi, I've been calling you for that info but you never answer," Sakurako-san said, annoyed._

" _Sorry, Sakurako. I was busy for preparing Tsukune's luggage, so I didn't have the time. The moment I was done I fell asleep. Teehee." Mom apologized._

" _Oh well, it can't be helped. By the way, I'll tell you what I've found."_

 _We sat on the guest chairs and Sakurako-san went back to her desk. She typed something and she asked us to come. "Here, look." We looked at the screen which showed a list. Apparently, it was a list of public and private schools. We noticed that my future high school wasn't on the list. "There are no records available for Youkai Academy in the education database."_

" _You're saying that this school doesn't exist?" Dad asked._

" _I'm not sure, the documents you gave me is authentic, so it must exist. And the dating is very recent, too."_

" _Then that means..."_

" _This 'Youkai Academy' isn't a school you find anywhere else."_

" _The question now is, where?" I said, a bit uneasy._

" _That, I don't know, but with your current circumstances you have to enrol there."_

" _What about the..."_

" _Transportation?" Mom interjected while reading the flyer, "Well it's said here that a school bus will arrive at the bus stop downtown on the entrance day."_

" _Now I'm suspicious."_

" _By the way, Tsukune-kun, I remembered something," Sakurako-san said. She went to the corner of the room to come back with a box in hand, or hands, "I want you to have this." She opened the box to reveal a familiar artifact. I was shocked at the sight of it._

" _Sakurako-san, this is..."_

" _Yes, this is the artifact he used back then, the Arcle. You promised, remember?"_

" _Isn't it too soon? He's only fifteen," Mom said worriedly._

" _I know. Initially, I was reluctant to give it to someone even younger than Godai-kun and now that the Grongi are gone, I have no reason to. But," she stopped mid-sentence to let the information sink in and she went on, "I realized that there may be a threat more dangerous than them. When I received the flyer from you, the word 'Youkai' made me feel that there's more than meets the eye. Call me paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about this school."_

 _Then the room became quiet. I was right, it really was suspicious. But I had no choice. "Very well, I accept," I said resolutely._

" _Tsukune!" Mom shouted. Of course, she would be against it._

" _Kasumi dear, I think it's time to let him make his own decisions," Dad said trying to ease her concern._

" _But, but..."_

" _It's okay, Mom. Besides, I want to fulfill my promise two years ago, and also Godai-san's last will," I reassured._

 _Sakurako-san closed the box and gave it to me. Dad got the admission papers and Mom was sitting on the chair, trying not to cry._

" _Mom." She looked at me with teary eyes. "I'll be alright. The thought of leaving you all pains me, but to see you cry pains me even more." She finally calmed down._

" _Tsukune-kun," Sakurako-san said._

" _Yes?"_

" _Be careful with it."_

" _I'll try."_

 _After saying our goodbyes, we went home to rest for the day. Everything was set for my departure. I didn't realize that the unknown was more terrifying than I thought._

(Flashback end)

And that's how I got admitted there. From when Dad found those papers to the shocking facts, it was really a wild ride. And I'm not even at school yet. This will be the start of my new life as a high school student. I wonder how it will go.

(Monologue end)

* * *

 **Akabashi District**

A school bus was going down the sakura tree-filled boulevard. In it were only two people, a young boy with fair skin and black hair and the driver. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a green blazer over it, a red necktie, khaki pants and black shoes. His name was Tsukune Aono. He was gazing the view when suddenly a vision entered his head. He saw someone wearing the belt, doing a strange pose, then Kuuga. After that he wondered, "What was that?" but he shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination.

The driver, whose eyes were hidden under his driver's cap, said to Tsukune, "Are you the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?"

Tsukune went out of his sightseeing and answered, "Ah, yeah."

"Hehehe…" he laughed in a creepy low voice, "Well you have to be ready." Then the bus sped into a tunnel. "At the end of this tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school."

"Huh, ready for what?"

"Youkai Academy is a terrifying school." The driver then turned to look at Tsukune with a scary grin.

"I don't get it. Ready for–eh?" Before he finished, he realized that the bus had entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was long and dark. So dark that Tsukune can only see black outside the bus. At the end of it, the bus stopped in front of a sign styled like a scarecrow with a pumpkin head that said 'Youkai Academy'. When Tsukune got out of the bus, he was shocked that the scenery became completely different. Gone were the sakura trees and it was replaced with barren cliffs and dead trees. The sea water below the cliffs was blood red. From where he was standing he could see the school building. The only words he could speak was,

"What the heck is this place!?"

 **Youkai Academy: School Entrance Road**

The way to the school was even creepier. A lot of tombstones on both sides and a dark sky above. The gloomy atmosphere made it worse. The ambience made Tsukune shudder in fear. It was still a long walk away to reach the gates and he hadn't walked a single step.

"Seriously, this is freaking me out. First, the school building looks like a haunted manor from those old horror movies and now this? Makes me wanna turn around and go home," Tsukune complained, "But I've come this far. There's no turning back."

So he started walking towards the school, still a bit frightened from the scenery. He'd walked no more than ten steps when he heard a noise and a voice. The noise sounded like a bicycle bell and the voice was, "Watch out, coming through!" Tsukune turned around to find someone speeding up on a bicycle. "Hmm?" Before he could react, the rider crashed into him, painfully. "Ugh, what the heck, a bike crashed into me? What's next, the rider biting me?" Getting up, he looked at the rider: a teenage girl.

"Oww... I'm sorry, I got dizzy from anemia," the girl apologized.

"No no, it's fine. Are you okay?" said Tsukune.

Turning his head, Tsukune had a good look of her face. She had emerald green eyes and pink hair. He could only think of one thing at the time, 'She's, she's beautiful.' He noticed that she was wearing a silver rosary with a crimson gem in the middle. His gaze went down to his right hand which was on her thigh. Immediately, he pulled it off.

"Sorry about that!" he apologized, blushing.

Suddenly he froze, feeling a warm liquid on his cheek. Blood was trickling from his forehead. Oddly, the girl approached him, muttering something. Then she hugged Tsukune, saying, "I... can't. I lose control when I smell that scent." Baffled, he thought, 'What's going on here?' Then she looked at him right in the eyes, their face close together, and said, "I'm sorry, but it's because...

"I'm a **vampire**."

She bit his neck and began sucking his blood. He was shocked that she was a vampire, and annoyed that he was right, but he didn't move an inch. 'Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right.' Finished, she stared at him, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire," the girl, Moka, said.

"Vampire? Like those monsters that hate crosses and garlic?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the treat, it was so delicious."

'Okay, this is new.'

They walked together towards the school building with Moka tethering her bike. There was only silence until Moka decided to break the ice.

"Um... do you hate vampires?" she said, opening a conversation.

"Not really. I've seen worse," he answered, referring to the Grongi.

"That's great! If you're okay with me, please be my friend. I was feeling lonely because I don't know anyone here."

"Sure. I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me some more okay."

The small talk stopped as they continued walking. Soon enough there was the school. Both of them got separated after the ceremony.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

It was homeroom. The teacher present was a woman with hair styled like cat ears. She was wearing a tiger skin motif tank top under an office coat which was left unbuttoned, an office skirt and glasses. She had a smiling face when she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" she announced cheerfully, "I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but...

"This school is for **monsters** to attend."

Tsukune, with a look of confusion, was trying to put the pieces together. Then it hit him. 'What!? A school for monsters!? Is she serious!?' he thought, panicking.

"Our current problem is the earth has come under the control of humans. In order for monsters to survive, we have no choice but to coexist with them. At this academy, you will be studying 'How to Coexist with Humans'."

Breathing deeply, Tsukune looked at the facts, with less panic, 'Nekonome-sensei said this is a school of monsters and Moka-san said she is a vampire, so it makes perfect sense. The problem now is why me, a human, can get in here.'

Nekonome-sensei continued, "For that reason, as a school rule you'll live here in your human form. You are never to reveal your 'true form' to other students. Understand?"

"Hey teach," a student said. He had dirty brown hair and piercings all over. "Wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of pretty girls better to molest them."

'Eat and molest humans? The monsters I know just kill them.'

"Oh! Incidentally, here all the teachers and students are monsters, there are no humans here. Since this academy is within another world, the humans who know of our existence will be eliminated or something..."

'Too late for my case.'

Suddenly the classroom door opened. The person entering was a female, someone very familiar to Tsukune.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"That's fine, just take a seat."

"Okay."

It was Moka, and every male student in the class, including Tsukune, was stunned. Then, chaos ensued. Of course in the form of male students going crazy.

"Who is she?"

"Such flowing hair, big eyes..."

"Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl..."

"Hot, she's too hot!"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

She noticed Tsukune when walking to her desk. In response, he greeted her. What he got was more than a reply. Instead, it was a tackling hug.

"Tsukune, We're in the same class!?"

The male students, except Tsukune, were enraged by her action. Moka however, was oblivious to the reactions.

"What's with that guy? What relation does he have with her!?"

"Our girl, Our beautiful girl!"

'She's never yours, to begin with. Also, we're just friends, you simpletons!' Tsukune thought, annoyed with their attitude.

Only the guy with the piercings who didn't join the fuss. He stared at the two, specifically Moka. With a smirk, he licked his lips.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Hallway**

Moments later the duo was walking together in the hallway. Moka dragging Tsukune to be exact. Everyone was watching the scene before them. The men well, like the guys in Class 1-3, didn't take it well.

"Who the heck is that next to her?"

"Perhaps he'll leave on his own."

"If not he's dead meat."

"Let's just kill him."

Said person sighed. He just didn't get why they were mad when he was together with Moka. He saw someone in front of them, breaking his train of thought. It was the guy with piercings all over.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya. Greetings," said the guy, Saizou.

The crowd stared at the three. Then Saizou grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"By the way, why a beautiful lady like yourself is hanging out with a guy like this?"

Words about Saizou began to spread. They said that he's one of the rogue monsters and was forced into Youkai Academy. While that was going on, he dropped Tsukune and continued his move.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far better than that mediocre guy? Why don't we go off somewhere just the both of us and have some fun?"

Scared by his advances, Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune and fast walked away. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun right now. Bye!" she said. He watched them go, saying, "Hmph, watch me. I never allow a nice woman like you to escape."

Moments later they lost him. They stopped to catch their breath under the stairs. Sighing in relief, Moka took the chance to speak to Tsukune.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Now Tsukune took the wheel, "Moka-san, why are you so friendly to someone like me? I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Don't say that!" this surprised him, "To me, you're not ordinary!"

She continued, "And besides...," she paused for a moment, "We're on blood-sucking terms."

He sweatdropped as he heard it. 'Really?'

"Be proud of yourself! You have a Grade A blood Tsukune. It's way better than any blood I've drunk before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full-bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"Would you keep that for yourself?"

"Well... the truth is... that was my first time..."

"Huh?"

"You're the first person who body I have fed from. That feeling... I'll never forget it."

"Moka-san..."

"Oh... I'm so embarrassed," she said while pushing Tsukune lightly.

The 'light' push flung Tsukune to the wall behind him. He almost forgot that she was a vampire. They have supernatural strength, obviously.

"Let's check out the academy!"

"O... okay... ouch..."

 **Youkai Academy: Dormitory**

Like she said, they had a walk around the academy. From looking at gargoyles to having drinks together. After a while, they decided to take a look at the school dormitory. The dorm itself was like an apartment building but had that vibe which made Tsukune tremble in terror. 'I forgot that this is a school of monsters.'

"Such a building, full of dignity and character..." Moka said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he added to hide his fear, 'But still creepy.'

"Just that? You don't like it, do you? Even though you're a monster. Ah, speaking of which, what kind of monster are you?"

'Crap, now what should I say?' "Uh, isn't it forbidden to reveal your monster form?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean that."

'Whew, that was close,' he thought in relief. "Speaking of which, are you really a vampire? Because you look human to me."

"Yep, of course. Right now I look human but if I take this rosary on my chest off," she showed her rosary, "I'll be a scary vampire."

'Glad to know that.'

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put this on myself so I can keep my powers sealed."

He nodded silently.

"But even if our power is sealed, we still end up craving blood," she said while approaching him.

"Hey, what're you..."

"My weakness." She bit him the second time that day.

'Not again!'

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Youkai Academy: School Entrance**

Tsukune had mixed feelings on his way to school. On one side he wanted to leave because he felt he didn't belong there. On the other, he didn't want to leave Moka by herself. Just in case he made a resignation letter. He was still thinking about it when someone called him.

"Hey, loverboy."

Tsukune turned his head to the one calling him, only to find Saizou leaning against a tree. 'Saizou,' he thought. Said person picked Tsukune up by the tie and slammed him to a nearby wall.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday. And you're gonna pay for it."

'Agh, he's powerful and angry. Not the best combination.'

"Your true form, what is your true form!?" he continued with a raising voice.

'This is bad, if they know I'm human I'll be killed. Come on think!' He then found the answer. It was a long shot but he tried it. "My true form... I'm... a Grongi..."

"Grongi!? What the hell kind of monster is that!?"

"A monster far more terrifying than you..."

"Don't mess with me!" In anger he hit the wall, smashing it to pieces. He then walked away, saying, "Don't ever go near Moka again! If you even talk to her you're dead."

Tsukune just sat there, silent. 'I knew it, I don't belong here. I'm just a cat in a pride of lions. I should just wait for another year. But how about Moka-san? How will she react when I tell her the truth?" He went to the dorm to pack his things and go home.

 **Youkai Academy: School Entrance Road**

Bringing his luggage, Tsukune was walking towards the bus stop when suddenly Moka hugged him from behind. "Tsukune!" He wasn't expecting her to know his whereabouts, but he kept his composure.

"Moka-san..."

She noticed his luggage, "Why are you bringing so much stuff? Where are you going?"

He didn't want to say he was going to leave because it would hurt her feelings, so he decided to be indirect, "Say, what if I tell you that I'm going to a school of humans?"

"A human school..." she said with a shocked look. "No! You can't go off to some human school, I hate those humans!"

Tsukune was surprised. She hated humans. Moka continued, "You know, I actually went to a human school up through middle school.

"I was isolated. None of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't here, that it'd be better if I disappeared.

"But, you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so, this has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!

"You can't go Tsukune, let's study hard at this academy together!"

Silence. There was only silence. The fact that she hated humans was shocking enough, but it was more shocking that she was isolated by his own kind.

"Moka-san... I'm..." he stopped for a moment, "I'm human."

It was Moka's turn to be shocked, "What!? That's impossible! A human can't be here!"

"And yet here I am. Through a twist of fate, I ended up here."

"But..."

"Please, leave me alone. I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be friends after all." And Tsukune began walking away.

"But Tsukune!"

"What?" he said, still walking away.

"I... I met a human who doesn't hate me!"

He stopped in his tracks. A human who doesn't hate Moka? He wondered who that human was.

"It was two years ago, back when I was in middle school. I was crying by myself at the park when this man walked to me. It was a man in his thirties who had a smile on his face. He asked what was wrong and I told him the same thing I told you Tsukune. But what did he do? He gave me a thumb up, saying that it would be alright, that I would find someone who accepts me for who I am."

Hearing her story gave Tsukune an idea of who this man was, but to be sure he asked, "Do you know his name, Moka-san?"

"Yes. His name is Yuusuke Godai, the self-proclaimed man of 2000 talents."

Right after she said that he dropped all of his luggage from his hands. To say Tsukune was glad was an understatement. He was happy to the point he cried tears of joy. The man he admires has made his first friend smile after all of her sufferings. 'Godai-san, thank you for making Moka-san smile again. Even if you're not here anymore, but thank you.'

He turned around to face her, tears still visible on his face. She was confused why Tsukune was crying. He then walked to her and put her in his embrace. It was the time for him to tell her the bitter truth.

"Wha–Tsukune?"

"It's unfortunate that he won't see us being friends."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Godai-san has passed away."

This time Moka also teared up. She didn't know that the first human who treated her like a normal person has passed away. They both cried on each other's shoulders and stayed that way for a while. Then after they let go,

"What did I say about not talking to her again?"

There was Saizou to ruin the mood. He was furious that Tsukune didn't heed his warning. So in his point of view, "Now you're going to die!" He took off his blazer and his body began to change. His arms, back, and torso became bigger and bulkier and he grew spikes on his back. His tongue became longer and the transformation was complete. He became so big he tore off his dress shirt.

"So... this is Saizou's true form," Tsukune said.

In fury, Saizou swung his arm at the two. Tsukune immediately pushed Moka away and took the hit. He was thrown to a tombstone along with his luggage, rendering him unconscious.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed in horror.

"What's wrong? Can't take a hit? Then your true form is a fluke," Saizou taunted.

One of his luggage, a briefcase, was opened by the force of impact to unravel a stone belt. Not just any belt, but the legendary belt, the Arcle. Moka also noticed the strange-looking belt. "Why is a belt that big in Tsukune's bags?" she wondered out loud.

Tsukune woke up, writhing in pain. "Ugh." Then he noticed the Arcle and he got another vision. It was the same vision like the day before. He took the belt and said, "I have to protect her, I have to!" He put it on his waist and a bright light shone from the belt. When the light went out, everyone present was amazed by the spectacle before them. Tsukune moaned in agony as the belt was absorbed into his body, exposing the reddened skin where it took place. Saizou took the chance to throw him like a ragdoll. Still in agonizing pain, Tsukune tried to get up, but to no avail. The pain was too much for him. Saizou approached him to make the kill.

"I can't take this! At this rate, I'll die! Aaagh!"

With a shout of desperation, he punched Saizou with a left straight. To his surprise, Saizou staggered back, but it was more surprising when he realized his whole arm had changed. It was in a black long sleeve and gloves with a white elbow guard which had a gold bracelet with a white gem in the middle and lining, a hand guard and shoulder armor with the same color. "It changed." He proceeded to attack Saizou with a right punch, a side kick, and a barrage of punches, covering him with more armor. When he sent his adversary back with a punch to the head, his transformation was finished. He was wearing a black bodysuit, his right arm was in similar armor like on his left, his legs had golden kneecaps with similar gems in the middle, golden anklets in the same fashion as the bracelets, and black boots. His torso was covered in a white armor that mimicked muscles with a gold collar and lining in the middle. Finally, his head became a black helmet with orange bug-like eyes and two short golden horns with a white jewel in the center, and the mouthpiece was like mandibles. Golden linings formed under his eyes and were joined at the back of his head. The Arcle itself had become silvery gray with the Amadam turned orange.

Tsukune dropped again to his knees, looking at his new body. In a sudden, his opponent attacked with a clothesline and threw him back to the tombstones. Getting up, he sent tombstone after tombstone to Saizou, but the latter swept them away. "Is that all you've got, even after you changed into that?" Tsukune's enemy mocked. He charged at Kuuga, but Kuuga dodged at the last minute and lashed out his own attack, from punches to kicks. It was pointless. Although staggering, Saizou didn't take any significant damage. He lunged at his opponent sending blow after blow, with the latter stumbling after each one. With a hook, he sent Kuuga flying near the cliffs. Kuuga's companion, Moka, went to his aid. She could not stand seeing Tsukune getting hurt.

"Why do you do all this? For you to go to these lengths, why!?" she said in tears, cradling him in her arms.

"I... just want to make you smile," he replied. "You've been crying this whole time, so seeing you smile makes me happy. When you smile, I want to protect that." He caressed her cheek, in an attempt to reassure her, "So smile. I don't want someone like you to cry. Remember what he said back then Moka-san," he removed his hand, making a thumb up, "It will be alright." His hand went limp as he lost his consciousness. Before his hand touched the ground, it caught on something. That something was Moka's rosary. It came off as it was caught on.

"The rosary," Moka said in slight horror, "It came off."

A vast amount of energy was released in a large radius. Saizou was shocked seeing her transform before his eyes. Her nails became longer, her hair turned silver, and her fangs became longer. "Wh...what is she? This overwhelming power, this isn't Moka Akashiya!" he exclaimed. Tsukune woke up after it finished, still as Kuuga. He couldn't believe the person in front of him was Moka. When she opened her eyes, it was crimson with slitted pupils. "This...is a vampire, isn't it?" he asked himself.

"Just like the legends, red eyes and intense supernatural energy! This is... a super vampire!?" the other male present shouted.

"What's wrong rogue one?" she said, her voice cold and full of authority, "You want me, right? Just try and take me by force. Here, won't you?" she gestured at her opponent.

Saizou complied her request by swinging his huge arm to her, but she didn't move an inch. When the attack hit, she didn't budge.

'She... just took it head on, but she's still standing there. Is this our difference in power?'

"You had better... know your place." She sent him flying with a big kick. When he came down, he was out cold. "A low-class monster like you, who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make a decent opponent in a contest of strength."

She walked away from him and going towards the prone Kuuga. Standing up, he felt the raw power from the current Moka. 'She's completely a different person from the one I've known so far.' He saw that his hand was holding her rosary. 'Wait, her rosary's in my hand. Then that means...,' his thoughts were interrupted by her voice, "What's wrong? Are you scared of this me?"

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her in awe. 'Even in this form, she's still beautiful.' She then grabbed his hand which held the rosary and took it from him.

"Don't you worry, this side of me who has not awoken from slumber from a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you."

Kuuga went back to his original self, Tsukune. She was astonished when he did that. "Hmm, interesting. You have an alternate form, even if you're human. Tell me, what is the form that I saw earlier?"

He answered right away, "Kuuga."

"Kuuga. What a fascinating name. What does it mean?"

"Warrior, in an ancient language."

"I see. Well, until we meet again, take care of the sentimental other Moka."

She used the rosary to reseal herself back to the pink-haired Moka. She leaned forward to Tsukune's torso, sleeping peacefully.

'This battle is over. However, my new life has just begun. With my new power, I'll protect her smile, no matter the risk.'

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I've done watching Kuuga recently and I found out that the previous chapter was inconsistent with the canon. I'm going to rewrite that chapter.**

 **Also, I need suggestions on who'll be Kuuga's opponent when Pegasus Form appears. If you have one, write it in the reviews. I appreciate the help.**


	3. A Succubus' Dream

**Hello there and welcome back to Arcle + Vampire. This time our hero meets the ever-seducing succubus, Kurumu.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: School Road**

Some time passed since the fight with Saizou and Tsukune's transformation. He didn't expect to fight a monster in real life, but to witness Moka's true vampire form, it was a shocker. The silver hair, the crimson slitted eyes, he couldn't get it out of his head. The surprise didn't end there. After Saizou was defeated, she indirectly said he interested her.

'And again, she's only interested in my transformation and armor. But that's not bad. At least she knows I can take care of myself.'

He was walking to school when he made that thought. It was just a normal walk to school, until….

"Hey look, it's Moka-san!"

"She's stunning as always! It's like she's surrounded by light!"

Moka showed up. The usual walk turned into a catwalk, to most of the men.

"She's so dazzling!"

"Moka Akashiya, she's obviously the Academy's number one beauty!"

Excitement was what the fanboys felt. Said person was oblivious of the attention she was receiving. When she spotted Tsukune who said good morning, she rushed to hug his hand.

"Morning, Tsukune!"

Their excitement died down and was replaced with jealousy.

"There's a guy with Moka-san!?"

"What, that guy again!? Just what kind of relationship does he have with Moka-san?"

"He's not getting away with this. I'm going to beat him to death!"

'When I get close to Moka-san, they get angry. I still don't get that.' Tsukune thought. Unseen by the people present, there was someone who saw the exchange.

Moments later, they were alone. They stopped to chat about some mundane things.

"Tsukune," Moka started, "I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, okay?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Maybe I'm the only human here, but I don't feel lonely. That's because of you, Moka-san."

Moka blushed slightly from his words. She could feel her face getting red. She moved closer to Tsukune to the point that their faces were almost touching and in an instant, she bit him and sucked his blood.

"!" he was caught off guard.

After she was done, "Sorry, I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast. But your blood is the best! I think I'm going to be addicted to you, Tsukune."

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this.' "Moka-san, go on ahead. I want to look at the surroundings."

"Okay."

 **Youkai Academy: Forest of Dead Trees**

He went deeper into the forest of dead trees. He didn't tell her that he actually wanted some room to recall what had happened a while ago.

'I finally used it, the power of Kuuga. Now what?'

As he was submerged in his thoughts, a voice snapped him out.

"So... someone..."

Intrigued, he went to the source of the voice to find a female student on her knees, writhing in pain. She had blue hair and was wearing a cream-colored vest instead of the green blazer. "Help me, please...lend me a hand... I suddenly started feeling ill..."

'Huh?' "Okay, can you stand up? I'll help you to the infirmary."

Moments later they were close to the infirmary. Tsukune was still confused about what to do next. But once again his thoughts were interrupted.

"Thank you very much," his companion began, "I've always had a weak body. My chest... ah...my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden.

"When you're holding me like this," she did the unthinkable, "My chest feels like it's going to burst!" which was pressing her chest against Tsukune.

'Okay, something's wrong here!' he thought in panic, 'No, no, don't lose it!'

She stopped what she was doing and stared at Tsukune's eyes. "Look into my eyes Tsukune-kun...

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, okay?"

'How does she know–,' he fell into a state of hypnosis before he finished.

He in a sudden hugged Kurumu. "Whaaa, what are you doing!?"

'Yeah, what am I doing?'

He didn't know that Moka was watching the whole scene. She was shocked that Tsukune was with another girl. 'Tsukune….'

"Looks like you're pretty popular. However, be careful with women."

She froze in surprise when she heard that. Her eyes turned to the owner of the voice, which was a brown-haired man in his twenties wearing a magenta T-shirt under a black coat and matching trousers and shoes, holding a twin-lens camera which was also magenta. "I doubt this will be a nice picture for some people," he continued while taking photographs.

"Who… who are you!?"

He stopped and turned to face Moka. "Me? I'm just a passing-by photographer," he answered while walking away. He turned once more and added, "Remember that."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Hallway**

'Who's that girl, and what is she to Tsukune?"

Back at school, still shaken by the scene, Moka wondered out loud, "They really look like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock?

"I'm a bad friend, aren't I? I always suck his blood when we're together."

She went out of her stupor when she heard something, " _Hey, this isn't the time to feel down. You're being targeted."_

"Huh!? Who said that!?"

Before she could find out, another voice called out, "You...are a vampire, right?"

Moka looked up to see the girl Tsukune was with, Kurumu, who was sitting on the stair railing.

"That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya-san."

"You! You were the one with Tsukune earlier! When did you...?"

Kurumu jumped down and walked to face Moka directly. Her presence made the boys went crazy over her.

"Wow, what a beauty!"

"Did you just see that!?"

"She's short but her breasts are huge!"

"Who is she? This girl is incredibly cute too!"

"Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this?"

Kurumu stopped and stood before Moka. "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono," she introduced herself, "I have come… to defeat you."

"Wait, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?" Moka said.

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"?"

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely, The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

"Uhhh…."

"My plan was perfect! I should've had every guy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However, Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The onlookers trembled at the 'heated argument' the girls were having, but in reality, it was a one-sided argument.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you...by stealing Tsukune Aono-kun from you!"

"Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"I knew from the moment we were close earlier. He has a really good scent, just like a **human**!"

"!"

"Is is blood delicious? You're using Tsukune-kun as 'food', aren't you? Ahahaha, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

"No...I'm not using him, I'm..."

"Moka-san!" the object of the argument yelled from afar, "There you are."

"Tsukune."

"There's something I want to talk about, Moka-san..."

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu glomped him before he continued his sentence, "Thank you so much for earlier!"

'Must. Maintain. Composure.' "You're welcome, but can you let me go? I need to talk to Moka-san."

"You're being tricked Tsukune! Hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't your friend!" Moka told him.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"How awful. How can you say such things?" Kurumu said before starting her act once more, "Aah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary."

"Kurumu-san?"

She took the chance to look at his eyes directly and cast 'Charm' to Tsukune.

'...? It's happening again like in the forest. I feel dizzy.'

"Please believe me," Moka implored, "That girl is dangerous! You're going to be eaten by her."

"Really? Aren't you the one sucking my blood, Moka-san?" the charmed Tsukune said.

His words struck her like arrows. When the effects were off, Tsukune saw her whimpering, and she ran away, crying loudly. "Moka-san!"

 **Youkai Academy: Infirmary**

Alone together, Tsukune and Kurumu had different expressions. The latter who sat on the bed, triumph; the former who sat on a chair, regret.

'I did it,' Kurumu thought excitedly, 'I finally did it. I made that annoying Moka cry. Did you see that pitiful face? I can't take it!'

On the other hand, 'I made Moka-san cry. I couldn't control what I said earlier, but it came out from my mouth,' Tsukune was tormented. It was expected since one, he never made anyone else cry and two, he did something against his promise.

'Now I just make Tsukune-kun my slave and it's my win.' "Tsukune-kun."

He raised his head to her and she hugged her. 'What the...?'

"You're sad, aren't you Tsukune-kun? Sorry, but I will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Building Entrance**

Moka was still saddened by the incident earlier. Those hurtful words, spoken by her friend, pierced her deep into her heart. She didn't know what to do, other than weep alone.

"I wonder... what am I to Tsukune? Do I really just want Tsukune's blood? I..."

Her sentence was cut by a voice from nowhere, " _Naive one, Tsukune is just being manipulated."_

"Wha!?" She noticed her rosary was glowing a dim light and the jewel became a slitted red eye.

" _It's called a charm. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."_

"What's going on? A voice came out from the rosary?"

" _I am another you. I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche."_

"Another me?"

" _The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity."_

"It can't be..."

" _Hurry, at this rate Tsukune will be made into Kurumu's servant. We do not have much time left."_ The glow dimmed and the eye disappeared.

"Hurry? Where?" she asked, but there was no response. She quickly got on her toes and began searching.

 **Infirmary**

Kurumu pinned Tsukune onto the bed, straddling him. He couldn't do anything but look at her. The situation was heating up, and Kurumu made the first move.

"Please don't move."

"Kurumu-san..."

She cast her spell for the third time. Tsukune started to lose focus. 'Definitely strange. When I look at Kurumu-san I start spacing out! If I don't do something, this will end terribly wrong!'

'Even my heart starts to race, but with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete.'

She closed the space between them. Slowly but surely, her face went closer to seal the deal. When going for the finish, Tsukune suddenly averted the kiss and put her into his embrace, surprising her.

"Kyaa, not so rough. Please be gentle."

His next sentence baffled her, "I can't do it, I can't. I made Moka-san cry, and I won't do it again."

'It can't be. Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist, he avoids the kiss and hugs me instead.' She let go of him in anger. "Why...why do you hate me? Is she so much better than me? I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing!"

In her rage, she sprouted out her bat wings and her tail. Her nails became longer to the length of a knife. Tsukune braced himself for anything she threw at him.

"Ohh, now I'm mad! I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!"

Before she even launched her attack, Moka popped out from the door.

"Stop!"

"Huh, Moka-san..."

"Get your hands off Tsukune!" she then pushed Kurumu...out of the window.

"Run while you still can Tsukune!"

"You come here for me?"

"I'm sorry you got wrapped into this. That girl is a succubus. It seemed she wants to exact revenge on me and she targeted you, Tsukune!"

From nowhere a tail wrapped itself around Tsukune's neck and pulled him to the sky. "Guh!"

"Tsukune!"

It was Kurumu who pulled Tsukune. Struggling, he thought, 'I'm sorry, but this is for self-defense!' He turned around with some effort and hit her tail several times. In that several times she felt pain and in that several times, his armor materialized. Kurumu dived inadvertently and both of them fell to the ground.

After they hit the ground, Tsukune changed into the white Kuuga. His female opponent was in shock and awe, "What just happened? Did he turned into that, that weak-looking Tsukune-kun?" Getting up, Kuuga looked at his armor, "Still white?" then the succubus, who was standing up slowly. They took a stance, and the succubus made the first attack. She flew upwards and dived with her nails ready. Kuuga dodged, but the attack got his right shoulder. She made another attack and it hit his left shoulder. Going for the third, she dashed right to Kuuga, and he leaned back, evading the lunge and kicked her abdomen as a counter. She tumbled on the ground, but quickly went back to the air. Then they began trading blows.

Moka arrived when this was going on. She saw Tsukune as Kuuga fighting Kurumu, but he was on the losing side. "So you've come," Kurumu said, noticing Moka, "Now I can end this right now!" she flew towards her at high speed. Kuuga, sensing the killing intent, hurried to shield her. The claw strike slashed his back and several trees, which the latter had been cut cleanly like a knife through butter.

"Tsukune!"

"Moka-san, why are you here!?"

She guided his hand to her rosary, "Hurry up and take my rosary off! At this rate, you're going to be killed!"

Kuuga thought for a moment and said, "No."

"What!?"

"I can't involve you into this. If I'm going to die, I'll die protecting you."

The third person present, feeling left off, exclaimed, "If you're giving up your life for her, so be it. I'll grant your wish!" Kurumu did a sharp dive to end him.

"Kurumu-san, I won't let you make Moka-san cry again. As long as I'm here!" He turned to face her. Without realizing it, he took off the rosary, unleashing Moka's hidden power. Supernatural energy blew everything in its path. Kurumu almost got blown away, but she had a good look at the vampire's transformation. 'Her pink hair is turning silver? This means... this is Moka's true form!?'

Kuuga looked at his right hand and saw Moka's rosary. 'It went off...'

"Don't mess around with me, there's no way I can lose! Us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick one man from out of many to be our destined one.

"You get in the way of that, Moka Akashiya! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" She descended and sped up to attack.

"So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail, egotistical woman...

"Know your place."

Moka jumped to evade the attack, and Kurumu flew past her. She then grabbed the succubus' tail, "Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?" and slammed her back to land. "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." She approached her with killing intent, and the one in front of the vampire felt hopeless. Suddenly, Kuuga stood before her.

"That is enough, Moka-san."

"Move! Did you forget what she had done to you? Not only she tricked you, she also tried to kill you!"

"After hearing her story, I don't believe she did all that for bad reasons. She wants to have someone to love, and that is a good enough reason for me to stop you.

"What I said earlier not only applies to Kurumu-san, but also to you. So as long as I'm here, I won't let you make Kurumu-san cry," he looked at the succubus, "Don't worry, it'll be alright," and gave her a thumb up. Kurumu began to sob from his kindness.

"Don't misunderstand," Moka began, "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me."

'That's her reason?'

"I'm definitely different than the other Moka," she took the rosary and resealed herself back to her pink-haired self. As she fell onto Kuuga, he turned back to his human alter ego.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **School Road**

"The rosary talked to you?"

"Yeah. This time the voice ended up saving us, but it's odd, isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening. If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore, you will still like me, right?"

"Do I have to answer that? To me, Moka-san is Moka-san," he answered with a smile.

"Tsukune..."

When this happened, someone decided to come out of the blue, "Good morning!"

"Oh, Kurumu-san."

"Kurumu-chan!"

It was the succubus, Kurumu, with a basket in her hands.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?"

"Sure, but why not Moka-san?"

"Remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?"

"Yeah..."

"I've decided...it's Tsukune-kun!"

Moka got the shock of the day, "Ehhhhhhhh!?"

"Why me?"

"Tsukune-kun, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you."

"Well, that can't be helped," he mumbled, "Kurumu-san, come here for a bit."

She walked to him, only for him to hug her. Then he bit her neck.

"Kya!"

"Think of this as my answer."

"Both of you, come on! We're going to be late!" Moka said, clearly fuming.

The three of them continued walking to school as if nothing happened, although a lot had happened yesterday and the day before.

* * *

 **And cut. That wraps it up for the third chapter. Notice the cameo?**


	4. Resolutions and a Witch

**Hello there, welcome back to Arcle + Vampire. The moment you've been waiting for has come, at last, the true base form of Kuuga appears in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Entrance Gate**

Every student of Youkai Academy gathered in front of the bulletin board. It was a week after the midterm exam, so it wasn't surprising for them to be anxious. Like any high school in Japan, they the academy has the country's standard curriculum, and like any student, they hate it. The monsters here have math tests and have to study for the exams. Many of them will go off to universities or go into business in the human society.

"Look, the test results are posted!"

"No, I don't wanna look!"

Three students were discussing their ranks. They each had purple, green, and blue skins and pointed ears.

"I'm in the top 200!"

"I'm 222nd! This is bad!"

"I'm jealous of you!"

'Seriously, what's with their standards?' Tsukune, who overheard them, vexed silently.

He looked at the board again to find his vampire friend, Moka, ranked 13th.

"Awesome! Moka-san is the 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl in the academy, but she's smart, too!"

"Also she has a good personality, and isn't stuck up!"

"She's perfect!"

"She's the number one ideal girl!"

Ignoring their cheers, his eyes went back to the ranks and saw that he ranked... 125th.

'Wow, thought I'd be ranked right in the middle. I'm improving, slightly, but a start nonetheless.'

He approached Moka who was getting the attention of all the students. She was still oblivious to that, though.

"Moka-san, you're incredible. To be able to rank that high is no easy task."

"No, it's not that great," Moka said bashfully, "It's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence or not, it's hard for me to top that."

"If you want, then maybe...," she paused, "We can study together."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Then in return, let me suck your blood, okay?"

He fell down as she said that, 'My blood as payment?'

From afar, a little girl, wearing a cloak and a pointed hat in addition to the school uniform, was watching. This preteen is Yukari Sendou.

"Moka-san," she muttered.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're 1st again. As expected from the girl genius; even though you're just eleven, you get to skip ahead to high school.

"However don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat."

A guy with messy short hair stood before her, accompanied by two other guys. One was chubby and had a creepy-looking face, and the other was thin with 1cm long hair. All three of them glared at Yukari.

"Class representative?" she said, referring to the short messy haired one.

"What's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out!

"As the class representative, your very presence gives me a headache. After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting just thinking that you're in the same grade as me."

Yukari glared at the class representative, while silently levitating a pebble. She hurled it to the back of his head, startling him.

"Ahaha, you deserved that!"

"Hey, what the hell did you just do to me, you insolent brat!?" he yelled, trying to crush her with his hands. Before he could do that, "Stop!" Moka stepped in, defending the little witch.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go. Please stop using violence towards girls!"

The preteen was so surprised, her heart skipped a beat. Tsukune, who just got there, was looking at the small incident, smiling inwardly, 'As expected from Moka-san.'

The scene attracted a lot of attention of the students nearby. Realizing that there were many spectators, the three men backed off and walked away. Before that, the class rep said, "You better remember this, this is not over!"

 **Youkai Academy: Cafeteria**

Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were sitting together, and Yukari decided to introduce herself to them and express her gratitude. 'Them', as in Moka only.

"Thank you so much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou!"

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only eleven, and even ranked first? You're really smart, aren't you?" praised Moka.

"She must be, Moka-san. She has skipped her junior high school years to get here," added Tsukune.

"You're right," she went back to Yukari, "Also your outfit is so cool, Yukari-chan!"

'Got to admit, she does look cute in that.'

"No! Well... cool is such... I mean, I'm not... I'm just...," stuttered Yukari, embarrassed. She continued, "You're the one who's cool, pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, actually, I... I...

"I love you, Moka-san!" she practically shouted those words and tackled Moka into a hug.

'Really?' Tsukune thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. When you saved me, my heart was made up. Please go out with me!"

"Okay, as friends," Moka replied.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" she hugged her tighter.

 **Youkai Academy: Hallway**

Moka and Yukari walked together along the hall, with Tsukune behind them. As they moved their feet, Yukari also moved her hands, fondling Moka's chest. It was the spectacle of the day.

"Wow, your chest is even bigger than it looks! It's so soft, this is like a dream!"

"Stop... for some reason I can't move!"

Tsukune, who was watching, said, "Girls, I think you shouldn't do that in public. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Please don't get in our way. I know all about you, Tsukune Aono.

"Grades: middle of the middle. Athletic ability: average like a human. No hobbies or special abilities. You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!"

'I want to object, especially on the last part, but I think I let her finish.'

"You and Moka-san are like a snapping turtle and the moon, you are way too different!

"I love Moka-san, so I don't want her to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you. That's why I'm declaring war on you!"

After the 'declaration of war' by Yukari, she took out a wand that looked like it came from a TV show. It was her magic wand. "I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san again!" She pointed her wand towards a cabinet, opened it, and set a couple of brooms and some buckets hovering. Then she threw them to Tsukune. He didn't know why, but he stood his ground and braced himself. 'Wait, why am I not running away?' He sidestepped to dodge the first few brooms, parried the next ones, and barely blocked the buckets, which he ended up hurting his forearm. 'Ouch, this will last for a while.'

"Tsukune, how did you do that?" Moka said, shocked at what happened. In her mind, she thought, 'It's not possible for a human to perform such a feat.'

"To be honest, I don't know myself," Tsukune answered, holding his lightly injured arm. He turned to Yukari, "Cloak, pointed hat, magic wand, you're a witch, aren't you?"

"Bingo! Using my magic, I'll fend off any boy who gets close to Moka-san!"

Out of plain sight, some guys were watching the trio. Looking at their eyes, it seemed that Yukari was their target.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Infirmary**

"Yukari Sendou?"

"Yeah, I want to know more about her."

Kurumu and Tsukune were sitting on one of the beds, talking about the incident earlier. The succubus wanted to treat his injured arm, but Tsukune said the pain would disappear in no time.

"I've heard rumors about that girl. Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid," Kurumu stated, inching closer to Tsukune, "I heard she's always playing pranks, and is hated by her class."

"Really?"

Outside, Yukari was eavesdropping. As her love rival, she needed to defeat him. She grabbed something from her bag of tricks and pulled out a straw doll. "Magical Item Warawara-kun! With this, I'll destroy the closeness between Moka-san and Tsukune-san for good!" She put the male's hair into the doll and started playing with it. She made it punch itself and inside, Tsukune punched himself.

"What the? My arm moved by itself."

She kept playing with the doll and Tsukune did the exact same thing. He tried to stop it but to no avail. "It's too early for you to play with Moka-san's chest. You can play with other girls' ones." She motioned the arms forward and Tsukune's arms copied it, but into Kurumu's chest.

'If I don't stop them, this will end badly. Come on, stop!' he thought, putting all his might. Unexpectedly, they stopped. "Phew," he said in relief. The only woman in the room was a little annoyed that Tsukune didn't grab her chest. "Why didn't you grab it?" Kurumu pouted. Before she made any more moves, Moka entered the infirmary.

"What's going on here?"

"Moka-san?"

'There goes my chance.'

Back outside, the little witch was shocked that Tsukune was able to break out of the spell. As for the doll, its bindings broke, the remnants somehow forming a face on the ground. 'How did he do that? Never mind that. More importantly, this symbol, I've seen one before I come here,' she thought. To her dismay, she was spotted by Tsukune.

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

Feeling the need to talk, Tsukune brought the girls into his homeroom class. He knew about Yukari's situation and at that time, he wanted to sort it out. He didn't understand the majority's grudge against the witch race, which was absurd, but he didn't want to think about that.

"Okay, Yukari-chan, tell me your story."

"Wait, Tsukune. Isn't it a little harsh to say that? She's only a little girl."

"That I know Moka-san, but I cannot let this continue. I need to understand her more, so she needs to let it out of her chest. If not then," he looked out of the window with a solemn expression, "She won't have anyone, and ends up alone."

"I don't mind," Yukari, who was quiet, spoke up, "I'm a genius after all. I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends."

'What did she say!?' Kurumu thought, irritated.

"Besides, I've always been alone."

Empathetic, Tsukune approached her. He didn't expect a metal basin dropped onto his head, which was conjured by none other than Yukari. "I got you, ahahahaha!" Then, she ran away.

'That was unexpected.' Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san, can I talk to you two for a bit?"

"Sure, but why?"

"It's about the armor, and you are the only ones I can trust."

They shut their mouths and began to listen. They knew this was serious.

"On my way here on the first day of school, and during the fight against Saizou," he looked at Moka, "I had a vision of a red warrior. However, when I transformed," he looked at Kurumu, "The armor was white. I kept thinking that I should be red." He looked back at the two, "I think it's because I was half-hearted."

"Tsukune."

"Wait, you can be half-hearted?" Kurumu said in mild shock.

"Of course I can. During my first fight, deep down I wished for someone else to fight. When I fought you Kurumu-san, I hesitated because I didn't want to hurt you."

The succubus' face reddened slightly.

"Now, I think about Yukari-chan who has left just now. I realized I can't afford to be half-hearted. I have to fight without hesitation."

Moka and Kurumu stared in awe. For a mediocre-looking guy, his unwavering resolve was admirable. Both of them smiled, sharing the sentiment.

'I'm glad that he is my friend.'

'I'm happy that he is my destined one.'

"Now we have to look for her. It's better if we split up."

The search for Yukari had begun as they exited the classroom.

 **Youkai Academy: Outside School Building**

Yukari was running with a sad look. She recalled the moments when she entered the school for the first time. She was shunned, mocked, and belittled because of her ancestry. She was lonely but didn't want to admit it.

"I don't mind being alone," she mumbled.

Her steps were stopped suddenly when she ran into someone. "Hey, look where you're going!" she shouted. She looked up only to see the class rep and his goons.

"You're the one who bumped into me. How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy.'

"Class representative?"

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier!? I'll never forgive you for that.

"Hehehe, **I've been waiting to get you alone!"**

 **School Building**

While looking for the little girl, Tsukune looked worried, especially when he was told the truth about the witch race.

'"It's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or human being. Long ago, they were called the 'boundary beings' that connected the human and supernatural worlds. Today, their race is called half-breeds, and they are discriminated against. On top of that, it seems they're hated in the human world too. In the middle ages, there were things called witch hunts where many witches were killed by humans. That girl... may have been all alone until now."'

'If what she said was true, then I have to hurry!'

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Forest of Dead Trees**

The witch was thrown roughly against a tree. The class rep and his goons looked at her with disdain and disgust.

"So disgusting. A witch is such a disgusting being."

The men transformed before her eyes. Their heads changed to a lizard-like appearance and their skin became green and scaled. They also grew a tail. The class rep and company had become lizardmen. "Understand that we have no need for a girl like you. Why don't I get rid this academy of you!"

She tried to retaliate by using her magic wand, but the class rep bit it off her hand. He chewed it up and spat it out. The lizardmen then discussed her fate next.

"What should we do with her?" the class rep asked.

"Let's eat her up! The fog is thick, so no one will ever know," suggested the creepy one.

"That sounds good! We should eat her up!"

He opened his mouth to devour her. She couldn't do anything, but to scream in terror. She wished someone would save her, and her wish came true in the form of a person tackling her to safety. She was shocked that the person who saved her was...

"Tsukune-san!?"

"Thank goodness, right on time."

Tsukune, her savior, helped her to stand on her feet. The other guys were not too happy of his interference. The girls, who came a little late, quickly went to Yukari's aid.

"Yukari-chan, are you okay?" Moka asked first.

"Yeah, thanks to Tsukune-san."

"Did you save her, Tsukune-kun?"

"Well, Yukari-chan has answered that question."

His sight went towards the lizardmen and took a few steps forward. When she was seeing him walking, it dawned on her.

"What are you doing Tsukune-san!?"

"I'm going to fight!"

"You're just an ordinary guy, and I've done bad things to you! Why do you do this!?"

The lizardmen, feeling left out, charged at the human. As he dodged and blocked, Tsukune continued, "It's because of these bastards, I made a promise not to let anyone shed tears! I want everyone to smile!" he exclaimed, knocked away from a throw. Nothing was behind him, and this was his chance. "So please look, at my...

"Henshin!"

Having said that, he put his hands on top of his abdomen, summoning the legendary belt Arcle with a familiar whirring sound. Then he struck a pose, thrusting his right arm diagonally to the left, ring and little fingers slightly bent, and left hand on top of the belt palm-side down. He moved his arms away from each other, right arm parallel to his shoulder, left hand on the left side, rotating it midway, and clenched it. He put his right hand on his left fist and pressed it to finish. Tsukune then lunged at the class rep, blocked a punch from the creepy one, kicked the bald one from behind, and sent the two staggering. He punched the lead lizardman, changing his right arm, then left arm, and finally his whole body, before throwing him onto his friends.

His transformation was different from his previous ones, making the girls gape in shock. His armor was similar to his white armor, only the white parts were red. The horns were longer, his eyes were red instead of orange, and he felt stronger. The Amadam changed color from black to bright red.

"It can't be! It's Kuuga!" Yukari shouted since she was the most shocked of the three.

"Huh, who's that?" Kurumu asked.

"You don't know!? It's written in legends as the warrior who defeated the Grongi. For your information, the Grongi is a powerful race who had been killing the Linto, also known as the first human civilization, just for fun."

" That's horrible! What kind of monster are they!?"

"The exact human opinion of a monster; ruthless, relentless, and merciless."

"If that is so, the Linto created Kuuga to stop them, right?"

"Actually they created the belt to transform, but yeah."

"Transform? Does that mean Tsukune-kun is a human?"

"I don't want to believe it, but most likely he is."

Back to the battle, Kuuga managed to survive their attacks. He threw the creep lizard before punching the bald one. The lead lizard took the chance to strike at Kuuga and hit a haymaker at him. He went on attacking with a flurry of punches, all of them hit their target except one which was blocked. Kuuga retaliated with a front kick, which was followed by a jumping side kick. Surprisingly, the impact sent the lizardman flying three good meters. After he got to his feet he felt his body froze. He realized that he had a strange character in red with a yellow glow on his chest, right where the kick connected.

"What... what is this!?"

"Your end," Kuuga said.

Cracks were forming on the lizard's body before he finally exploded with a gruesome scream, reverting him back to his human form.

"As I thought, I can't kill them."

He looked at his smoking right foot palm, "What power."

He went to Moka, which was beside Yukari, and pulled off her rosary. Spiritual energy was released in vast amounts before it died down, revealing the silver-haired Moka.

"Hmm, you're red."

"Yeah, I am. Like it?"

"I suppose so."

Both of them looked at the remaining lizardmen, who were frozen in place.

"Moka-san, focus your energy to your right foot."

"Why are you ordering me for?"

"Trust me."

The duo formed their stances and started to gather energy. When it was done, they ran towards their respective enemies, leaped into the air, and went for a flying side kick.

"Hooraaa!"

"Oryaaaaaa!"

The kicks hit their targets and moments later, the same characters appeared. The only difference was on Moka's target, it was silver with a crimson glow. They exploded right after, turning them back. Kuuga just stared at Moka.

"What?"

"I didn't know you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Like I did moments ago."

"Oh, that."

"Maybe you have similar powers like me."

The conversation stopped when Kuuga remembered that he had something else to do. He went to Yukari.

"Yukari-chan, if you need a friend," he said, undoing his change, "We'll be there. Everything will be alright." He then crouched down to her level and gave her a thumb up.

Yukari stared at him, then sobbed, and she hugged Tsukune and let it all out.

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **Hallway**

Moka and Kurumu talked about Yukari's condition as they walked, bringing some things to class 1-3.

"Yukari-chan has changed into a good girl!" Moka began, "I heard she apologized in front of her class for playing pranks all the time."

"It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful, and she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

"That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up!"

When the vampire-succubus duo entered the room, they were met with an unexpected sight.

"Tsukune-san, I love you!"

"Yukari-chan!?"

"Oh, good afternoon! My class is next door, so let's hang out together!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's just... I love Moka-san. Then I fell in love with Tsukune-san.

"So let's be together!"

The day ended with Yukari chasing Moka and Tsukune around the school. His days had become more hectic that day.

* * *

 **There you have it. Took a while to get it done. For you readers I have two requests:**

 **One, should I go straight to the school club chaos, or work on the stalker/fan trio?**

 **Two, I need a battle cry for Moka's kick, other than the usual 'know your place'.**

 **Post your answers in the reviews.**


	5. The Blue Dragon

**Hello there, welcome back to Arcle+Vampire.**

 **Don't anger the dragon they say, but Asian dragons are water dragons, mostly.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Grave Pathway**

"Is it alright... Tsukune?"

"Yeah, if you ask first."

"Oh, finally. It's the first time... that you let me drink your blood."

For the umpteenth time, Moka Akashiya bit the neck of Tsukune Aono. After she was done she expressed her gratitude, like the one which is said after a meal.

'Good thing I don't have to worry about blood loss.'

'Come on, we're gonna be late!" Moka yelled.

"Right!"

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

It was homeroom. The class was like any other day but apparently, Nekonome-sensei had something important to announce.

"Everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying. So starting today you're going to take up club activities!"

'Club activities?'

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experimenting with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans."

"Umm... sensei...," a student said.

"Yes?"

"Your tail," he pointed out.

Yes, her tail was sticking out like a sore thumb. As punishment, she clawed his face.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities. Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter. Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for okay?"

 **Youkai Academy: Hallway**

Later that day, every class had changed into clubrooms. The hallway was packed with club members and students. Moka and Tsukune checked out the clubs.

"There are a lot of clubs here. It's kind of confusing to enter which one."

"Well, that doesn't matter as long as you're in it. What club should we enter, Tsukune?"

"We'll just see for ourselves."

The first club they encounter was the paranormal photography club. Then the acupuncture club, the mummy club, and the chemistry club, which the latter offered to make love potions. All of their offers were refused because they were creepy, even in monster standards.

'What's next, the racing club?' he thought sarcastically.

"Then how about the swimming club?"

Tsukune turned to the voice. His eyes saw an unusual sight; a green haired woman, possibly a third year, wearing a two-piece swimsuit, the school dress shirt over it, and slippers.

"I'm the swimming club captain, Tamao Ichinose. Why don't we swim together?"

She came in along with her fellow members, also wearing swimsuits. The hall had become ballistic. Ignoring the crowd, Tamao went to Tsukune, restating her offer a tad bit seductively.

"The swimming club is all female, so the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins our club."

Oddly, Tsukune didn't react. He replied, "I don't plan on joining, but we'll be at the pool."

"How unfortunate. If that's your choice I can't force you."

Tamao left along with her entourage. 'At least it wasn't what I expect,' Tsukune thought.

 **Youkai Academy: Library**

Yukari, poring over her mother's archives related to Kuuga, had difficulties connecting the dots. She knew Kuuga is human, but that's it. Not making any progress, she stopped thinking about 'how' and began thinking about 'what', as in Kuuga's abilities. As she looked it up, she found out there are colors of Kuuga other than red. There was also the description about the colors written in Linto language. Then, the deciphering began.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Swimming Pool**

It was packed at the pool. Every member of the student body was there, including Tsukune and Moka. Yukari didn't join in and Kurumu already went ahead. Normally he'd jump in, but decided not to since his companion looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, not feeling well?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm okay. It's just I don't like swimming."

"I see, then why did you follow me?"

"Like I said before, I...," she paused, blushing, "I want to join a club together with you."

All of a sudden, Tamao and her fellow members approached them. They tried to get Tsukune to swim with them, even to go as far as stripping him, but he resisted.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood!" he said.

After a long struggle he finally got them off him, clothes intact. Tamao still had some last words before leaving, "Well this is the swimming club. If you have no intention to swim, why don't you just leave?"

 **Later**

They were still in the pool area, but Moka was still upset. This confused Tsukune. He didn't go with them to make her feel better, but why she was like this he didn't know. At least not yet.

"Is there something bothering you? You've been like this since we arrived here."

"No, nothing in particular. Except..."

"Except what?"

She continued, uncomfortable with the next thing she would say, "You know I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, vampires don't like being near water. That's because water is... uh...," she hesitated, her face red with embarrassment.

"Because..."

"Never mind! Let's just say vampires and water don't go well together!"

"Okay okay, you don't have to shout."

Then, a splash of water hit Moka out of nowhere. The one splashing was Tamao. Moka had a look of shock as if she hit the danger zone.

"Moka-san!?"

"Tsukune, stay away!" Then she ran off.

'What is going on here?'

"So the rumor was true."

'Rumor?' he thought. He heard many rumors at school but never paid attention to any of them. "Tamao-senpai, what rumor?"

"That Moka Akashiya is a vampire."

When the new information entered his head, he remembered his earlier conversations with Moka. Added with the splash Tamao gave her, he got all the pieces of the puzzle.

" _Tsunagatta!_ (It's all come together!)" he said, tightening his necktie.

"What has come together, hmm?"

"Vampires and water don't go well together. That's why you splashed her! To get her away from me."

"Then?"

"Now that Moka-san is out of the picture, I'm an easy target."

Tamao went silent, but the grin never left her face. She looked at Tsukune, still grinning, and said, "Well done, Tsukune-kun. However, you missed one point."

"That point is..."

"I, no, we are after all the men who joined us here!"

"What!?"

As she said that, the club members chased the men in the pool. They bit and sucked them 'till dry and old.

"Don't think badly of us. Luring men and sucking their life force is our natural way of life."

She dove in and later leapt out of the water. He saw that she had a fish tail, her ears turned to fins, and membranes between her fingers.

'Mermaids!?'

He saw that the members also transformed to mermaids, going after the rest.

"You're special. The truth is that I had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony."

"So you are after me!"

"Now stand there and let me drag you in!" she said.

He stepped back, avoiding her. Summoning the Arcle, he was prepared to fight back. 'Water, huh? I need to go fast to stand a chance.' "Henshin!"

He dove into the water. The mermaids surrounded him and attacked from all sides. He fended them off but noticed that his attacks were weaker. Despite the reduced strength he held his own quite well. Like before, his armor materialized as he fought. However, the armor was different. He jumped out onto the poolside with surprising jumping ability.

This Kuuga was blue all over. His torso was blue and mimicked muscles, but thinner. A light blue stripe encircled each shoulder joint and the shoulder armor was black. The gems, Amadam, and eyes were blue.

'Not even a scratch. If this keeps up...'

"Tsukune!"

He turned to see Moka running towards him, with Yukari following.

"Moka-san!"

"Tsukune-san! Let us help you!"

"It's dangerous here, especially for you Moka-san!"

"I know, but I can't just stand around."

Kuuga stood there silently. He approached her, looking at her right in the eyes. "I understand, but I can't let you get hurt. I don't want you to lose your smile."

Moka stared at him with admiration. She forgot that he promised not to let her cry anymore.

"Also keeping the smiles of people is my duty, not yours. So please," he grabbed her rosary and yanked it off, "Smile, both of you."

The pink haired Moka smiled as she changed to the silver-haired Moka. "Prove it to me, that you can make me smile genuinely."

"I'll make sure you do."

He dashed off to the pool, but Yukari stopped him, "Wait, Tsukune-san. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The warrior with the spirit of water knocks down his foes with a long object."

"A long object?" he wondered. He saw the lifeguard watchpoint. "I see!"

He took one of the bars and twirled it around. When he stopped the bar changed into a staff, which the two ends protracted. "This is it!" he said, going back into the pool.

'Transmutation!? Kuuga has that ability!?'

Once again the mermaids surrounded him, but he fought with less difficulty with his extended reach. One moment Tamao lunged at him, and two others were knocked back in another. With the new form, he could swim faster and dodge easier. Finally, Kuuga jumped out, the mermaids following and jabbed his staff at Tamao. Then he did the same to the others. Characters in red appeared on them. Later, the water erupted from the pool, along with Kuuga. He landed perfectly, his hand holding the staff smoking.

"I told you, it's my duty," he said.

He didn't see it, but Moka smiled. Not the usual grin, but a genuine smile.

"Moka-san, you smiled," Yukari said out of the blue.

"No-no, I didn't!" she said, her face red.

"Yes, you did. Don't worry, it'll be our secret."

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **Three days later**

"You'll join the newspaper club?"

"Yes, Nekonome-sensei."

Tsukune decided he would join the newspaper club. Mainly it's because he didn't have much of a choice. His other reason, a change of pace.

"I'll join that club!"

He looked behind him. It was Moka, running to him. She was back to her pink haired self.

"Moka-san?"

"I'm also joining!"

"Me too!"

Then there were Kurumu and Yukari. They looked happier than usual. Probably the thought that they would join the same club with Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan!? Yukari-chan!?"

Nekonome-sensei laughed at the liveliness of her future members. "Then welcome to the newspaper club!"

* * *

 **Drive references aside, sorry it took so long and sorry that it's short. Got distracted with school, games, the net, and Kamen Rider Kabuto. I'm watching Kabuto currently.**

 **Which reminds me, I have a crossover idea for said series. Be patient and wait for it. Hint: it's a oneshot.**

 **By the way, someone said that I should have a beta reader. Can you recommend some for me?**


	6. The Wind Shooter

**Hello there, I'm back with a new chapter of Arcle + Vampire.**

 **The night goes, the wind blows, and the wolf howls. The green-clad marksman is ready to shoot down evildoers.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Pathway**

The day was still young when Moka had her breakfast, catching Tsukune off guard. He didn't have to worry about getting anemia but this still annoyed him. After that she said her prayers and went on walking.

'Sometimes, I wonder about the things I do,' he thought.

Then Kurumu showed up. She looked happy at the thought that they were in the same club. To express it, she hugged Tsukune quite tightly.

'Sometimes, I wonder how I get into these kinds of situations.'

Finally, Yukari appeared. She tried to get him off Kurumu, but she missed. Her ulterior motive was in her thoughts, but it was partly because of the other girl in the group.

'Tsukune is my destined one, so just watch me deepen my connection with Tsukune-kun into a lovely relationship because I'm not going to lose to you, Moka Akashiya!'

Sparks were flying, Tsukune suffocating, what would happen next?

 **Youkai Academy: Newspaper Club Clubroom**

"Well then let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy newspaper club!"

Nekonome-sensei announced excitingly to the freshman members, showing a paper with the headline title "The Seven Mysteries of Youkai Academy!". The four of them were confused since there were no other members.

"Wait, are we the only members?" Tsukune asked.

"No, don't be silly."

"Excuse me," a voice said from outside.

"See, here he comes."

"Man, I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day."

The other member was a man, bringing two bouquets of roses. He was dressed in the school uniform, sans the necktie. His shoulder-length black hair was held with a red headband. He also had a wolf pendant around his neck.

"Greetings. I'm the president of the newspaper club, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet you," he said with a grin.

He went to the girl, gave the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu, and took one rose to give to Yukari. "No need for formalities, you can call me Gin."

Gin continued, "Red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!" and looked at Moka with interest.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd-year club member. Just ask him anything you don't know about the club."

"You can count on me."

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"Okay, leave it to me!"

Gin began the briefing, "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is.

"The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting it in the newspaper. We'll be put into into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this isn't going to be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The air went tense. Everyone stared at him.

"He seems like someone we can depend on, right?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Yeah. I can trust him," he replied.

Gin suddenly grinned, and said, "Nah, just kidding. Let's have some fun without all the strict talk."

He sat down, asking, "If you have something to report, just say it."

Each new member thought of something, and the one to speak up first was Kurumu.

"The peeping tom case!"

"?"

"I heard there's someone who peeps on the girls at school recently and he's very quick so no one had the chance to see his face."

"Peeping toms cannot be forgiven!" Moka said.

"He's the enemy of all girls!" Yukari added.

"Okay, let's find the culprit!"

"If that's what you want," Gin interrupted, "We need to gather some info."

"How?" Tsukune asked.

"Asking for one and requesting public cooperation."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Shoe Locker Area**

They went outside of the club room to attach posters. Moka and Kurumu were the ones attaching. Tsukune went to get more, but Yukari didn't do anything, as per Gin's orders.

'One time he's playful and another time he's serious. I wonder what kind of person he is," Tsukune thought as he came back.

He saw Gin crouching down, telling the girls to put them higher. 'What's he doing?'

He was curious, so he asked the club president, "Gin-senpai, what are you doing down there?"

Gin was shocked at first since he came out of nowhere, but quickly regained his composure and replied, "Nothing in particular."

"Then why are you crouching? Are you..."

"...peeping under their skirts? Nonsense. There's no way I'm that kind of guy who would do something so lame."

'That's not what I'm asking.'

The girls turned to look at the two men. "What's going on?" Moka asked first.

Gin spoke up first, "Oh well, this guy," he pointed at Tsukune, "says he got an eyeful of your panties."

"'Eh!?'"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

The girls went down the stepladder, glaring at said person.

"Hey, I just came back from getting these posters when I see..."

They slapped him before he could finish. The girls walked off angrily.

"...Gin-senpai crouching down."

"You're such an idiot. Thanks to you today's meeting's over," Gin said, laughing.

In the girls' bathroom, Moka was talking to herself about the incident earlier. All of a sudden, a familiar voice was heard.

" _What are you doing?"_

"Oh, it's you."

" _You had to be careful. I smell something dangerous about him. A scent as if he's hiding some strong power. Be cautious of the man you call 'Gin'."_

Outside that night, Gin looked at the girls' dormitory from afar.

"Heh... the moon is pretty tonight. Just like you, Moka Akashiya!"

 **School Pathway**

 **The Next Day**

"What did I do wrong?"

Moka was still mad from yesterday. He was convincing her that he had done no wrong. As for Gin, he was gathering info from the school girls about Moka and Tsukune's relationship.

"There's something I'd like you to tell me. Tsukune and Moka are always together, but are they dating?"

One student said, "I'm not sure, but they don't match, do they?"

Another student replied, "But I like the look in his eyes. He also has that aura of friendliness. He must be happy-go-lucky."

"That, combined with Moka's innocence, they're perfect as a couple."

'Ghh, darn it.'

"Rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san kissing Tsukune-kun on the neck."

'Kissing on the neck!?' "You've got to be kidding me!"

Later Gin asked Tsukune to come with him. He said the club activity would be held outside the clubroom. However, he led the freshman to the back of the school.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-san was furious, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll back to normal. It's her after all," Tsukune replied.

"Okay, we're here."

"So what're we going to do?"

"Look, there's a little window up there. Why don't you take a peek inside?"

"Why?"

"It's not going to bite. Just take a look! It'll be interesting."

"Interesting?" Tsukune said as he went up the box which was below the window.

"Oh, one more thing. Moka-san is even better than I heard, you know. I really like her. She's even got me falling in love at first sight."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just to make sure that she becomes my woman."

Out of curiosity, he looked what was beyond the window. As soon he realized that it was the girls' changing room, he turned away. Unfortunately, Gin already took the decisive evidence.

"Hehehe, if Moka-san sees this picture, she's going to hate you forever!"

"Trying to frame me?"

"Isn't that obvious? Well then, ciao."

He went away in an instant.

"Hey, wait!"

"Who was that?"

'I've been spotted! Got to make a run for it.'

Tsukune was chased by an angry mob of women later that day.

'I've got to do something before they catch me. Wait a minute, I do have something.' "Henshin!"

He transformed into the blue Kuuga–Dragon Form– and jumped away. The mob watched him go.

"Did you just see that?"

"Yeah, he changed into a blue armored guy."

"Is he the rumored armored fighter of the academy?"

"No doubt about it."

Back with Kuuga, he sighed in relief. "That was close. Now to find Gin-senpai." He looked from the roof of the dorm building. Then he spotted him on the roof of the school building. Before he knew it, his armor turned green. "I turned green!" he exclaimed. His surprise were short-lived as his senses went overload. "Ghhh! What's this!?" He felt as if many information went into his head all at once. This went on for about fifty seconds before he reverted to the white Kuuga–Growing Form–still gasping for air. He finally lost consciousness and fell from the roof.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Rooftop**

Moka still didn't believe Tsukune would do such a thing. She was occupied with her thoughts when Gin appeared.

"So this is where you've been Moka-san," he greeted.

"Gin-senpai..."

"Do you hear about Tsukune? Seems he was caught peeping but got away with it. Are you waiting for him?"

She looked hesitant.

"I don't know who took it, but this picture's been going around."

He showed her the pictures he took.

"This is...!"

"The picture of the peeper. Well, keep quiet about that picture to him and just forget that guy."

"..."

"Tonight, I'll console you."

 **Youkai Academy: Boys' Dormitory**

Tsukune woke up to find himself on the ground and realized it was nighttime. He felt exhausted for some reason. After he got up and stretched his body, he saw Kurumu and Yukari running to him.

"Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan," he said.

"Moka's with Gin-senpai on the roof," the former said.

"He's going to steal her from me, I mean us!" the latter added.

"What happened to you? You look tired."

"I was looking for him from up there," he pointed at the roof, "but I passed out. When I came to, I'm already down here."

"You fell from there!?"

"If you put it that way, yeah."

Kurumu didn't believe what he said. How did he survive such a high fall? Tsukune then told Yukari about earlier.

"Yukari-chan, I turned green back then."

"What? Did you?"

"I did, but now's not the time to explain."

"Oh, right."

They went to the school rooftop as quickly as possible. Moka was in danger.

 **Rooftop**

"No, I don't believe them."

Moka denied the evidence. She chose to believe in her friend. She knew he is not that kind of person.

"You serious? How admirable. I'm falling for you even more, Moka-san!

"I told you, that on nights of the full moon, my self-control weakens! When my emotions excite me so much... I suddenly lose control over myself!

"I'll make you my woman by force, Moka Akashiya!"

He stepped back, knelt down, and released his true form. It was a werewolf. When he was done, Tsukune and the girls arrived.

'A werewolf, how like him,' Tsukune thought.

"You, how dare you get in the way of our special moment!" he yelled.

Tsukune immediately ran to Moka, but Gin caught up and knocked him off his feet. However he fulfilled his goal and yanked off her rosary. 'I can't fight him head on, but she can.'

The silver-haired Moka appeared, making him excited a lot more. She tried to hit him, but he evaded with incredible speed. "If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed. The strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed. On the night of the full moon, a werewolf is invincible!" He kept moving at high speed and Moka couldn't land a single hit.

'The blue Kuuga's speed is no match for his. In that case...'

He got to his signature stance and, "Henshin!"

This time the wind blew around him, making a little tornado. His armor materialized, and he changed into Kuuga.

His torso was like a shell of a beetle. The left shoulder was triangular, making this form asymmetric. His overall appearance was green in places where it was a different color. This is Kuuga's marksman form, Pegasus Form.

"That's the form you were talking about?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah," Kuuga replied.

"Then take this," she conjured a handgun and threw it to him. He held it for a while, then it changed into a bow-gun. A black and gold bow-gun with some green.

"'He knows where evildoers lie, even from afar. Like a gale, he's a warrior who shoots down evil,'" she quoted.

"From afar? I have an idea," Kurumu spoke up.

"Let's hear it."

"I take Tsukune to the skies, wait for Gin-senpai to let his guard down, and Tsukune shoots him down. This adds up the dramatic effect when we're blocking the moon."

"It's quite flashy, but let's give it a shot," Kuuga agreed.

Then the plan was set in motion. Kurumu sprouted her wings and tail and lifted Tsukune off the rooftop.

Back to land, Gin managed to hit Moka several times before finally knocked her down. Her uniform was torn in some places.

"Hahahaha! Finally, I'll make her mine!"

"Tch, is this it? To be defeated by a mere werewolf?"

' _Tsukune, save me!'_

He approached to take her out, but suddenly...

"Ghhhkk!"

He felt as if he was shot, but there was no wound. Only a glowing red character on his chest. He looked up above and saw a green man with a bow-gun carried by a succubus, in front of the full moon.

"Moka-san hates guys like you," the man stated.

"Tsukune...is this...your doing!?" the werewolf ranted.

"Like a certain vampire always says: know your place."

"Damn...you...I swear...she'll be mine...Raaahh!" and with a shout, he exploded. His human form replaced the werewolf and he fell down.

The succubus slowly put Kuuga down. He went back to Tsukune and fainted.

"Tsukune-kun!"

"Tsukune-san!"

All the girls were shocked, though Moka was less vocal about it.

"Tsukune-kun, hang in there!"

"Don't die on us!"

"Hey, you're too loud," Tsukune said, regaining consciousness.

"'You're okay!'"

"Yeah, I am. Just some strained nerves."

He slowly sat up, facing the silver-haired vampire.

"I'm not like you, Moka-san."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You have such great power, with almost no weaknesses. As expected of a high-class monster."

"Get to the point."

"But I have drawbacks when I use the power of Kuuga. Like just now, I can only last for fifty seconds before I overload my nerves, and I can't transform for two hours after that."

"So you're saying you're weak?"

"I'm saying that no power comes without a cost, especially mine."

"Then what's my cost?"

"Your pink-haired self is the cost. She is your sealed form after all."

"Hmph, I keep that in mind."

"Okay then, let's go back. I need some sleep after all of this. Care to carry me back, Moka-san?"

"...if that's what you want."

She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders. They went to the dorm afterwards.

" _Do you like him?"_

'Don't be mistaken. I keep him alive because of his blood.'

" _But it was the other way around."_

'Tch, you have a point.'

" _So you do like him."_

'No, I don't.'

 _"How about that one time when you..."_

"Do not, bring that up.'

They kept on arguing, even after she took him home.

* * *

 **Done and done. Took me a few days to finish, right after the exams no less.**

 **Quick question: I plan to add all the riders of Kabuto (the series only) in my next X-Over project with Hyperdimension Neptunia(you know, the one in my head), except Daisuke. Should I do it or not?**


	7. Snow White with Purple Hair

**I have nothing to say about this, really. For those who don't know what'll happen let me give you a hint: No, not the Shinjiro treatment!**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Yard**

The newspaper club had a huge audience as they distributed the papers to the student body. Adding the female members, the latest edition became a hit. Gin couldn't have been more relieved if not for the cooperation of each member.

"Yay, all of the newspapers are sold out!" Yukari cheered.

"The latest reports also got positive critics," Kurumu added.

"Our hard work has paid off," Moka said, "How about we go and celebrate? A party for the successful result of this season's issue."

"Good idea, Moka-san," Tsukune agreed.

"We can hold it right after school. By the way, where's Gin-senpai?"

"That guy might be off to flirt with another woman, we don't need him," Kurumu said.

"He's the enemy of all woman!" Yukari exclaimed.

'Ouch, isn't that a bit harsh?' Tsukune thought.

"I want drinks," Yukari said.

"Okay, but no alcohol," Tsukune denied.

"I can drink sake."

"No, you can't."

They discussed the things for the party from drinks and snacks to the role of buying it. They kept on talking until a girl walked to them.

"The newspaper club gets along well."

Every member turned their heads and saw her. She had long purple hair, wore a loose white sweater with dark sleeves, the school uniform skirt, and purple striped stockings. She also had a lollipop in her mouth.

"You guys get along well. I don't understand it."

Everyone looked at her with odd expressions.

"Newspaper," she suddenly requested. They were confused about what she said.

"Are there any more?" she continued, stretching her hand.

Tsukune remembered that he had a copy with him. He gave it to her saying, "Here."

She accepted it and inched her face closer to him, eyes full of interest.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"So you're Tsukune-kun. You're cuter than I expected."

She left after saying that. The girls were not too comfortable with her actions.

"Who was that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. Never seen her before," he answered.

"Anyway, let's have a blowout party after school!"

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

At homeroom, Nekonome-sensei was doing a roll call. However, one student was absent.

"Shirayuki-san?"

She peered at the desk in front of Tsukune and said desk was empty.

"Looks like she's absent again today."

The classroom door opened, revealing the purple haired girl from earlier. She directly went to her desk.

"Shirayuki-san, you're finally here!"

Said person nodded.

"I'd like to introduce her to the class. She's Mizore Shirayuki-san. Because of several reasons she didn't attend school so everyone, please be friends with her."

During the lunch break, the girls were going to buy the snacks, saying that they'd go to the clubroom right after. Left by himself, Tsukune recalled his meeting with Mizore that morning.

'I rarely see someone who doesn't understand friendship. She might be a loner.'

"You can come out now."

Mizore, who was hiding behind a wall, came out of cover.

"Hi. Quite perceptive, aren't you?"

She walked to him, pulling out the paper he gave her the first time they met.

"Shirayuki-san."

"I've read it, the newspaper that you passed out. Just as expected, your articles are really good."

"Thanks, but it was nothing."

She hugged his arm out of nowhere. Tsukune was surprised but didn't resist.

"I didn't go to class most of the time. Mostly because I can't get along with people. But I've always been looking forward to Nekonome-sensei to bring me a copy of the school's newspaper. That's why... I'm your fan reader."

"I see."

"Check this out," she gave him a book, a cute hardback book, "I've made a scrapbook out of all the newspapers you've written."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind if I take a peek."

He opened it and saw his articles, with some writings on the pages.

'This is... interesting.'

"What do you think? I wrote a lot about what I thought of the paper."

"There's a lot of it, to be honest. I'm overwhelmed."

"I really like the columns that you write. It's always from an outsider point of view in which I can respond to."

She crossed her right leg in front of her left and continued, "Your personality and way of thinking are similar to mine. You're also a loner, I can tell."

He was baffled of what she implied. He, a loner?

'Looking back, since Godai-san died I became more reserved in junior high. There was no one in my school that I could call a friend. I guess the shock got into me, as he was my hero. Not to mention the statement I made.'

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Outside**

 **After School**

"Stalker?"

Kurumu and Yukari heard that a student was with Tsukune, and it was not Moka.

"Yeah, it seems that Tsukune-san is being flirted around with another girl in his class," Yukari informed. "Stalkers are really creepy! Early this semester, there was a girl who proposed to a teacher who she liked. Then after that, the teacher declined her feelings and was frozen over."

"That _is_ creepy! For the time being, let's forget about it! What do you think of this?"

Kurumu held out a platter of cookies she made.

"This is the special cookies that I'm bringing to the party. It has love potion and when Tsukune-kun eats it, he'll love me like crazy!"

"That's amazing, Kurumu-san is more ruthless than a stalker!"

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Mizore was at the lake. She threw a stone and it hopped nine times.

"Did you see that? That was nine hops!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"It's your turn, Tsukune. I bet that you're still a noob and can't hop it more than four times."

"Let's see about that."

He grabbed another flat stone and threw it. It hopped seven times.

"Seven hops? You're quite experienced at this, aren't you?"

"Well, I had a mentor who showed me how it's done."

He remembered the club celebration, "I think it's time for me to go somewhere else."

"To where Moka Akashiya is at?"

He raised his eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"Please don't. If you go, I don't know what I'll do to her. No, it might be too late already."

The air around them went cold in seconds.

"Shirayuki-san?"

"You... will be mine, only mine."

 **Newspaper Club Clubroom**

Moka waited for her best friend to come, but he was yet to enter the room. With mild frustration, she laid her head on the desk.

"He's late..."

The door opened. She thought it was Tsukune, but instead, it was Mizore.

"Sorry. Even if you wait, he won't show up."

"You're... Shirayuki-san!"

Mizore slowly approached Moka and strangled her with both hands, taking the latter down the floor.

"What are you...!?"

" _Mezawari da na... omae_ (You... are an eyesore). If you're not around, Tsukune would be mine. Even when I'm around, all he can think about is you. I cannot forgive you."

'Her hands... they're as cold as ice.' "Stop!"

Instinctively, Moka slapped her with the back of her hand. To her shock, her face shattered like glass.

"Too bad, this is just my ice puppet. The one that is with Tsukune is the real me."

"What!?"

"It's about time, Moka Akashiya. Please die already, so that I can deliver my feelings much easily."

She turned her arm into an ice blade and thrust it ti Moka, intending to end her right there.

'Tsukune!'

 **Lake**

Tsukune was blown back to the frozen waters of the lake. He was astonished that the water froze instantly. He faced Mizore, whose hair turned to ice and ice claws for hands.

"Fufu... I won't let you run away."

"You're..."

"Yes, I'm a _yuki-onna_ (snow woman). I can control ice with my free will."

Then she froze Tsukune up to the abdomen, and it didn't stop there. The ice crept up.

"Tsukune, we've met each other because it was our destiny because we're loners. We can definitely understand each other and warm each other's cold heart. You're the only one. That's why, will you become mine?"

"Moka-san... what will happen to her?" he said slowly, shivering because of the cold.

"I will eliminate her, so I can show you my feelings easier."

"Is this... what you actually... want? Getting rid of everyone... that gets in your way?"

"?"

"I'm sorry. If it means... harming others... to have your wish granted... I have no choice... but to stop you."

He shakily summoned his belt, shattering the ice on his waist, and transformed.

"H... henshin..."

He changed from Tsukune Aono to Kuuga, dispelling all the ice that kept him captive.

'Is he the rumored fighter?'

"Please stop. I don't want to resort to this."

His words were met with a barrage of ice daggers. He dodged them but got hit in some places. Mizore then conjured an ice clone and it lunged with its own claws. He sidestepped, only to be attacked by Mizore. The two went on to attack him and he evaded and blocked them. They were fast, but Kuuga was also fast. However, because of their matching speed, he couldn't land a hit on either one. Stepping back, he grabbed the clone, attempting to destroy it. He did but was struck off guard. He kept fending off her slashes until he found an opening and went for a punch. It landed, but she didn't flinch. It turned out that she had an ice shield cover her whole body. She slashed back at him right on the torso. He went for a hold, trying to strike her in different spots, but to no avail.

'It's not working!?'

The snow woman pushed him off with the help of some ice and wind. Once again, he was thrown back.

'Her defenses... I can't get through them.'

She went to freeze Kuuga for the second time. This time he couldn't break free easily.

'I can't break free. She must have reinforced it.'

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice cried out.

He looked up to the air and saw Moka, carried by Kurumu.

"You're alive? My clone should've disposed of you."

"Too bad," the succubus said, "My great instinct helped her at the very last minute. Your ice puppet should be in pieces now." 'In exchange for my cookies, since I hit it with the platter.'

"Get out of my way!"

She sent a wave of ice spikes to the airborne girls, making the pilot lose control. They crashed into Kuuga and slid a couple meters back. Mizore approached the prone vampire.

"Fool, why would I give my Tsukune to an eyesore like you? I'll kill you, so please die properly this time."

She swung her claw, looking for the kill.

"Goodbye, Moka Akashiya."

In a flash, supernatural energy filled the air, startling her. Kuuga felt something in his hand. It was the rosary. The silver-haired vampire rose, staring at the snow woman coldly.

"To think you can steal my source of blood? You're the fool."

"I will do anything to get him away from you."

Mizore turned her claw to a gauntlet, readying her attack. Moka spun for a front kick and Mizore a hook, aided by the wind.

"Die!"

"Know your place!"

Their strikes never met their target, as someone stood in the way.

"Ghack!"

All of the girls were shocked because the one who stood in their way was Kuuga. Moka hit his chest, while Mizore his upper back.

"I said stop..."

He fell to the ground as they removed themselves.

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune-kun!"

He changed from Mighty Form to the white Kuuga–Growing Form–and then back to Tsukune. They went to his aid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Shirayuki-san. At the very least... I didn't let you get hurt."

He turned to Moka.

"Moka-san, she's not... a bad person. She needs someone... to be by her side."

"But to go such lengths? I could've killed you."

"You think so? I'm relieved."

He passed out, because of the injuries sustained.

"No... I almost killed him."

Mizore couldn't believe what she had done.

"No... no!"

With the scream, she vanished in snow. Moka and Kurumu stared at the empty space she snow woman once stood.

"Moka!" Kurumu called, "I'll bring him to the infirmary."

The succubus sprouted her wings again and carried Tsukune back to school. Moka just stood there, thinking about the events that happened earlier. Specifically, what he said before he passed out.

'"You think so? I'm relieved."'

'He was glad that I worry about him. But the one who got him in this state... was me.'

" _Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he'll be fine."_

"It _was_ me."

" _It doesn't matter who did it, although he did take your kick head on."_

"Let's just go back to our dorm. It's getting late."

She took her rosary and walked back to the dorm.

* * *

 **School Building**

 **Two days later**

The next day Mizore stopped going to school again, and Tsukune had to rest for the day. However, that night was the beginning of a new trouble in the academy.

"Oh man, looks like we'll be getting home late again."

Two boys walked out from the school. Then they heard a crying sound from the forest. They went to the source and found Mizore crying alone.

"Hey, are you okay?" said one of them.

"If it's okay with you, we can help you in any way," added the other.

"You're... annoying," said Mizore. She immediately froze both of them.

"Tsukune... Tsukune... forgive me!" she cried.

* * *

The morning after Tsukune and Moka were called to the teacher's lounge for a peculiar request.

"'You want us to go to Shirayuki-san's room?'"

"Yes, because that girl still hasn't come to school today.

"Shirayuki-san was out since day one. Any further absence will only trouble her. That's why Tsukune-kun, Moka-san, I want you to go to her room right now and bring her here."

"Tsukune, I don't think it's a good idea. Do you remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

"Of course I do."

"Then..."

"Sensei, I'll do it."

"Why?"

"I want to reassure her that I'm okay. Besides, you were the one who almost killed me."

"Ehehe..." _"Don't remind me of that."_

"Just kidding. You _two_ almost got me killed. At least you're not the only one to blame."

Nekonome-sensei cut them in, "This is her room number. If she isn't in her room, she might be at a scenery watch at the cliff."

"Got it."

Another teacher went to Nekonome-sensei. He wore a bright V-neck shirt and dark baggy pants. His hair was brown and spiky. This is the P.E. teacher, Okuto Kotsubo-sensei.

"Do you have a minute, Nekonome-sensei?" he began, "I want to discuss something about Shirayuki."

"Kotsubo-sensei. Is there something wrong with her?"

"You haven't heard? This is serious. Last night, she met two of my soccer team players and nearly killed them."

'What!? She did that?' Tsukune thought.

"Poor kids, because after almost beaten to death she froze them. They are both seriously injured and if we didn't find them in time, they probably would've died.

"Unfortunately this would lead to her expulsion. Our school cannot deal with her anymore, I think it's best to expel her."

'Expulsion!?'

"Let's discuss further details more privately, Nekonome-sensei."

Bout teachers went on to talk about the matter, leaving the two students alone.

"Are you two in some kind of trouble again?"

Another teacher showed up, this time a female. She was in an office uniform, which was worn a little bit indecent. She had brown hair and round glasses. This is the math teacher, Ririko Kagome-sensei.

"Ririko-sensei."

"You're a naughty boy. You'll get hurt someday if you get into too much trouble. Our teachers aren't as nice as I am."

'Too nice, in fact. You almost brainwashed me with math. I can do it myself, thank you very much.'

"Kotsubo-sensei is famous for making fast moves on the girls. If he gets his eyes on someone, he'll never let go. You shouldn't make him your enemy."

 **Outside**

 **Later**

"Tsukune-san!"

Yukari called Tsukune as soon as he went out.

"Yukari-chan. How is it going?"

She told him the other day that she began her research on Kuuga ever since she saw him transform.

"I found that there's one more color other than red, blue, and green. That color is purple."

"Does it say anything?"

"I don't know. However, it seems to be related with a sword."

"A sword?"

"There's something written about 'cutting something up'."

"I see. Let me know if there's more."

Meanwhile, Moka and Kurumu talked about what happened to Mizore.

"Nearly killed male students and about to get expelled!? Why would she do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. I don't believe it either."

"That girl... "

"Even if you believe it or not, I'm sure she did all this."

Kotsubo-sensei arrived at the scene.

"Kotsubo-sensei," Tsukune said.

"Here's the proof." He showed Mizore's scrapbook. "This was left at the scene of the crime.

"Forgive me but I've read this. You must have been troubled. This time she's bothering you, right?"

'I don't like where this is going.'

"Early this semester, she fell in love with a teacher. It was not accepted, so she froze him. For that reason, she was suspended. This explains what kind of girl she is.

"Don't you think it's better if she doesn't exist? This kind of girl won't make a difference even if she is in this school."

"I knew it. It was you."

"That's right. Don't worry Tsukune-kun, I'll do whatever it takes to release her from this school."

* * *

 **Dormitory**

He went to Mizore's room, which was room 106. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsukune."

"Tsu... kune?"

"Yes. I'm fine now, so please let me in."

"No! Stay away from me!"

Ice spikes sprouted from the door. Fortunately, it gave him no more than scratches.

"I... I don't deserve it!"

She went out of her room, looking teary-eyed.

"Shirayuki-san!"

"I... I almost killed you! I don't deserve your forgiveness!"

"..."

"You hate me, don't you? For what I've done."

"..."

"If you do, please leave me alone!"

She ran toward the cliff where she spent most of her time.

 **Cliff**

She stood there, looking at the scenery. Nothing happened until someone walked in.

"As usual, you always come here when you get depressed, Shirayuki."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, letting her see his face.

"Kotsubo-sensei!?"

"Wow there, you might watch your step. It wouldn't be strange if a girl who skips school, just accidentally fall off from a cliff, right?"

"Let me go!" she then pushed him off the cliff.

"Sensei!"

She looked down, only for her leg to be snatched by a tentacle.

"Now look at what you've done. I was teasing you at first, but now I can't forgive you.

"Do you remember when you tried to freeze me to death?"

"You were trying to harass me. I only protected myself because I was desperate. You said... that you liked me, that you loved me."

"Then you shouldn't complain about what I do to you.

"You see, I was just playing around, but you took it too seriously and at the same time, you were too protective. I can't handle crap like that. Besides, it's going to be troublesome if you start spreading rumors. It'd be great if you don't go to school forever."

'In the end... I still can't trust anybody. I guess... I've been a loner all along.'

Before she could be dragged down, another person grabbed her arm.

"Shirayuki-san!"

She looked up and saw Tsukune.

"Tsukune!"

He broke her free from the teacher's grasp and he wasn't happy about it.

"You need some discipline for going against a teacher."

He climbed up the cliff, showing his true form. His body was intact, but his limbs weren't. They had changed to tentacles. He resembled an octopus.

"Since you're here, let me show you something."

He shot a ball of ink to them. Tsukune managed to get Mizore and himself out of the way, but it struck a tree and exploded.

"What the heck!?"

He kept firing, the couple kept dodging, and explosions were everywhere.

'I can't get close! If only I can advance without too much movement... that's it!' "Shirayuki-san, please stand back."

She did what she was told. He glared at the grotesque monster in front of him.

"You played with her feelings, you took away her smile. I just can't let this go."

"What can you do about it?"

He summoned the belt and readied his stance. "Henshin!"

"Too slow!" He shot the ink bomb to him and made contact. When the explosion subsided, Tsukune wasn't there, only Kuuga. The armor was bulky. It was gray with purple linings. The Amadam, the eyes, and the gems were purple. The sword-wielding Kuuga with impervious defense, Titan Form.

He turned to Mizore and said, "Throw me an ice dagger."

She obeyed without a doubt and the dagger lodged itself in his chest-plate. He removed it, rested his other hand on it, and it transmuted to a sword. The edge was purple with a gold fuller, the cross guard was gold and curved upwards with a purple gem in the middle, and a purple grip with a gold pommel. He rested the sword, and the blade extended.

He walked slowly towards the octopus monster, also known as a kraken. The kraken shot him, but no effect. Heck, he didn't even flinch. He used his tentacles but was sliced clean. Kuuga finally got in range, and his opponent was introduced to an emotion called fear.

"You're a teacher, but I can't let you have it your way with Shirayuki-san."

"What... what are you!?"

"Don't ask."

Exhaling loudly, he stabbed the kraken. The red character appeared on the stab wound. Pulling it out, Kotsubo-sensei went fo a dive and exploded midway. Kuuga went back to Tsukune and ran to Mizore.

"Tsukune..."

"Are you okay, Shirayuki-san?"

"Tsukune!"

She hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... for everything I've done."

He embraced her. "It's alright, let it all out," he reassured.

She went on crying, releasing all of her pent-up guilt. She finally stopped, broke the hug, and set her eyes on him.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I'm not the one to hold a grudge."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

He put her in his embrace once more.

"Don't worry. I'll always be by your side, Mizore-san."

* * *

 **School Pathway**

 **The next day**

Kotsubo-sensei was hospitalized, sustaining a two weeks worth of injury. As for Mizore, her expulsion was cancelled. The case was closed.

Tsukune and Moka were walking to school as usual, but suddenly he had a chill down his spine.

"Mizore-san, you can come out."

"Good morning, Tsukune."

She came out of hiding and had a smile on her face. She was the same, except her hair. She cut it short until it reached her shoulders.

"Your hair..."

"Yes, I tried cutting it. What do you think?"

"It's cute."

"Thanks. Now I feel less burdened."

Moka felt envy creeping out on her face but managed to hide it.

'Already in the first name basis?'

She quickened her pace, leaving the two alone.

* * *

 **Gotta put in Kusaka's famous line here, I can't help it.**

 **This chapter is more romantic than chapter one, to be honest. Who doesn't like Mizore?**

 **Sorry Moka, that is for teasing your other self.**

 **Is Tsukune feeling the rage? If so, tell me.**


	8. A Trip to The Human World

**This chapter takes quite a while, even if I started writing it a week after Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy Bus Stop**

'Can't believe the semester's over.'

Tsukune was waiting for his friends to arrive. He wore a blue shirt over a white T-shirt and brown slacks. After some time, he decided to lie down for a bit. Before he could close his eyes, a voice called.

"Waiting long?" It was Moka.

He got up to reply, "Nah, just got here."

Tsukune then took a closer look at her outfit. It consisted of a cream-colored sundress under a white blouse. He was stunned by her looks.

"You came early. It's still thirty minutes until the supposed time."

"So are you."

To pass the time, they chatted on the tree branch nearby.

"It's finally summer vacation. Too bad for you that going home isn't allowed."

"Yeah."

"Our vacation today, I'm looking forward to it."

Tsukune was surprised at first when the trip was announced. Three days earlier Nekonome-sensei dropped a bomb that they were going to the human world, for research purposes. The club decided that the trip would last for two days.

"My heart is racing," Moka said out of the blue, "I told you before, about how I lived in the human world through junior high and how I hated humans all that time."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah, to be honest. I'm worried it'll remind me of that time."

"I know, but it'll also remind you of him."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"I'm sure it will turn alright."

"Okay, I'm counting on you."

He decided you lay down again and Moka leaned herself against the trunk. After a while, the rest of the crew arrived.

"Come on!"

"Wait for me!"

They saw Moka and Tsukune on the tree branch.

"Hey, you two!"

Tsukune sat up, turning his head, "Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san."

Both of them went down from the tree and towards their friends. Kurumu wore a short sleeved blouse and pink skirt, and Yukari and Mizore wore their usual school attire.

"Wait, where's Gin-senpai?"

"He said he got too many points wrong on the test and can't come because of summer school," Yukari answered.

"Well I guess it's only us then," Kurumu said nervously.

'Yeah, because you skipped summer school,' Yukari thought.

Then their ride, the school bus, appeared. The door opened to reveal Nekonome-sensei.

"This is the first time the newspaper club go to the human world. Let's get fired up and have fun!"

Everyone entered the bus. As Tsukune went in, a familiar person greeted him.

"Long time no see, boy."

'The bus driver!' "Long time no see."

"Getting used to the life here?"

"Not quite."

"Good for you, since we're going to leave this place for a while."

He went to his seat. The driver started the engine and drove into the tunnel. It was a long drive, and before the passengers realized it, the human world welcomed them.

* * *

 **Human World**

It was a different road instead of the district Tsukune passed back when he first entered the supernatural realm. A wave of nostalgia hit him as if he had gone for a long time. the bus went to a rural area where the club saw a few humans on the way.

"Look, there are humans, real life humans!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Of course there are, we're in their world,"Kurumu retorted.

"It's really bright here," Mizore described.

"Must be summer here, too," Tsukune pointed.

Little did they know that the destination of the trip was not the city. They went deep into the mountains. The endpoint of the journey was a sunflower field. All of the passengers went out, admiring the scenery.

"It's beautiful!" Kurumu said in wonder.

"I had no idea that there were such incredible places in the human world!" Moka added.

Nekonome-sensei was quiet. She didn't expect this to happen.

"This is a totally different spot than where we had planned."

"Well, I thought we should try stopping here for a bit. Currently, this quite a well-known spot in the human world. Do you know why, kid?"

The 'kid' pondered if he should say the obvious. However, he asked back, "Why?"

"It's because this is a mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirited away."

"Spirited away?"

"You'd best read the local newspaper for details. Be careful not to get spirited away." He gave him the paper and turned to the club supervisor, "Nekonome-sensei, why don't we go to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish."

"Fish?" her ears perked up. After that, the two left the club members all by themselves.

'Okay. I think he wants us to investigate the matter.'

The group walked along the hill. No one said a thing until the youngest member broke the ice.

"I don't like this. I want to go."

"Stop whining," the succubus said.

A rumbling sound was heard, followed by a roar. Sensing danger, Tsukune told them to go to a cabin not far from the meadow. Closing the door, they caught their breaths.

"Something's not right."

"What was that just now?" Moka said.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out. It must be related to the missing people."

He took out the newspaper and let everyone see the headline.

On the other side of the hill, two other people were reading the exact same issue.

"'18 people disappeared one after another. It is said that a witch lives in that very area.' Is he serious to have us investigate?"

"Come on, you flipped out when he said there was a golden crayfish."

"Hey, I had no idea it was fake. Give me a break!"

Back with the newspaper club, shocked expressions were on their faces. In fact, Tsukune was even more shocked that the prefecture he was in was next to his. It is infamous for the radical governor who just can't get enough.

"Is it mere coincidence that we're stranded here?" Mizore wondered.

"The fact that it was done by a witch concerns me," Kurumu remarked.

"I knew this trip is ill-fated!" Yukari said in fear.

"Will you stop that?"

"I'm saying there's danger lurking around."

"That is enough, child!" Kurumu had enough of her, "If you're afraid then leave."

"Fine, I will!"

The little witch ran out of the cabin. Tsukune gave chase to her, but she was out of his sights. Sitting down in the woods, she recalled why she dislikes humans in the first place.

'I grew up in an isolated village at the bottom of a deep gorge. So I saw humans as enemies until my mother told me the legend of Kuuga. She said he was a hero, but I refused to change my perspective.

'Now that I met him in person, I have doubts. Is he a hero like in the legend, or is he like the others?'

A scream entered her ears. It came from the sunflower field. She quickly got to her feet and ran there. Arriving there, she saw two people. The one screaming was a female in a business suit, and the other was a male in a blue T-shirt and brown trousers. The male's ankles were tied by vines.

"You're kidding me! Sunflowers can't do that!"

With an act of instinct, Yukari shot a tarot card on the vines of each ankle. His companion pulled him out.

"Whew, I thought I was plant food."

"Wait, what?" Yukari said.

"These flowers were trying to eat me!"

All of them looked at the cut vines. The tips had something shaped like a mouth.

'A magic plant. This type attacks and feeds on humans and animals like a Venus flytrap.'

The plant monster launched itself up, revealing its huge size. It lunged at Yukari and she dodged, but the force knocked her back. Standing up, she threw tarot cards at it, impaling on the head. It had no effect and more monsters showed up. One of them latched its vines on her, pulled her off the ground, and chomped.

"Witch-san!" he blurted out.

"How did you know she's a witch?" she asked.

"I don't know, it just popped in my mind."

Before she could be eaten, its head was sliced off, dropping her to the ground.

"You think this will stop me?"

She looked at the horde. The little witch prepared her tarot cards again with more power.

"In that case, I have no reason not to use my full power."

With determination, she slashed all of them with ease. Looking at the corpses, she smiled in satisfaction as she fainted.

'See? I am a genius after all.'

Tsukune and the gang arrived. They were baffled when they saw the dead plant monsters. The two other pair went to them.

"Thank you!"

"You should be thanking her," Tsukune said.

Kurumu approached the unconscious witch, apologizing for what she said in the cabin.

 **Parts Unknown**

"A witch you say? On my hill?"

"Yes, Master. Despite her youth, she possesses quite strong magic. She destroyed the magic plants entrusted to protect the sunflowers."

"We must welcome her. We are of the same blood."

 **Witch Hill**

The newspaper club and the guests were resting near the forest, waiting for Yukari to regain consciousness.

"I wonder if she's okay," Moka said, concerned.

"I was surprised that she had such power to defeat the plant monsters," Kurumu interjected, "But why is she so scared of humans?"

"You said it before," Tsukune cut in, "Witches are a hybrid of humans and monsters. They have it hard on both sides."

"How is Yukari-chan?" the female of the duo asked.

"She's okay, just a bit tired," Moka answered.

"So, Yukari-chan is the witch who lives here, right?"

"No, she's a visitor like us."

"I told you she's not the one," the male visitor said.

"Shut it."

"By the way, why are you two doing on the hill?" Mizore asked.

"Us? We're journalists. We're investigating the disappearances."

"You know the government's latest project? They decided to build a new factory around this area, and since then people had been missing."

"It is said that they angered the witch who lives on that ranch over there and received divine retribution," he pointed at a ranch far away.

"You don't have any grounds for that claim," Yukari said, waking up.

"You woke up, that's a relief. No, we're not accusing anyone."

"Okay then, shall we go to the motel Tsukune?" Moka reminded.

"We can give you a ride. Well technically she, since I only brought my trusty scooter."

"Really? Thank you."

Everyone drove away to the city. In the trees, a certain figure was observing them.

"Master, those humans made a mess in our sunflower garden and just left."

" _Are you going to let them get away with that? I've told you, we look after our tribe mates. Make sure to get her to join us."_

"It seems she has companions with her."

" _No matter, they must be measly humans. If they get in your way you may kill them._

" _Right now we want as many comrades as possible in order to protect this land. We must punish those hateful humans!_

" _Bring that young witch to our ranch. Can you do that, my beloved disciple Ruby?"_

"Yes, Master."

The figure, using her magic, transformed into a raven and flew to the city.

* * *

 **Local City**

The club finally arrived. The journalists left, saying they would report their findings.

'It's been a while,' Tsukune thought.

He noticed Yukari was uneasy. "Don't worry, Yukari-chan. It's not the dangerous place you thought it would be," he reassured.

Meanwhile, Ruby kept an eye on the group on a nearby building. She knew very well what Yukari was feeling: the lack of nature. Witches are a race that uses the power of nature. To be in a city where most of the nature was destroyed, it disgusted her.

Back with the gang, Yukari still couldn't shake off the anxiety. Then Tsukune realized that the girls became a center of attention. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were approached by teenage boys, whereas Yukari got the short straw; by otakus, thinking she was cosplaying. She immediately freaked out, and Tsukune got them out of the crowd before things escalate.

'Or so I thought.'

Retreating into an alleyway, the petite witch couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sick of this! I'm scared of humans and the human world!"

Like her previous outburst, everyone else was silent.

"There's too much difference between my world and the human's, no one will ever understand!"

Before anyone could say anything, a raven dove towards them. Then more showed up. Yukari unknowingly was taken. When she regained composure, she was on top of a building, along with her captor.

"So, how does it feel to be in the human's city? It was terrible, wasn't it?"

The young witch looked at the woman in front of her. She wore a black sleeveless top, a Victorian skirt, and torn stockings. She had black hair, a vine choker, and in her hand were a sunflower and a scepter.

"The city doesn't have anything. No wind no water, no flower, and not even the smell of the earth and the green. Only ego and selfishness remain here. As a witch, the only way to describe the city is pitiful, correct?"

"Who... are you?"

"I am Ruby Toujou, a resident of the 'Witch's Ranch'. I am eager to be your friend so I came here."

With Tsukune, they were trying to find the youngest club member.

"Not here."

They regrouped and exchanged info. All of them, nothing. However, Kurumu noticed that ravens gathered above a particular building. She assumed those were the same ones attacking them. They wasted no time and went to said building.

With Yukari and Ruby, they went on conversing.

"Humans... are the enemy. I have been living in the human society so I know. Humans are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy. You should understand after arriving here that witches and humans don't even need to communicate. We never need to.

"Those very humans are planning to eradicate the sunflower patch. That's why Yukari-chan, in order to fight against them we need your help."

Ruby gave the sunflower to Yukari. "Will you help us?" she restated her offer. The answer was a silent nod. Delighted, she glomped the younger witch.

"Really? Yay, now you are one of us!"

"Ruby-san!"

When she let go of her, the rooftop door opened, revealing a certain group of people.

"Tsukune-san, everyone!?"

"How did you know that we were here?"

Tsukune answered, "The ravens kind of gave it away."

"From your looks, you're a witch," the monotone voice of the snow woman said.

"We heard your conversation."

Yukari panicked. 'They heard all of it!?'

"It is true humans cause destruction. However, when there is destruction, there is also creation."

He approached Yukari, saying, "Not all humans are evil, you just got to believe in them."

"Tsukune-san..."

At the last minute, he dodged an overhead attack. All eyes were on Ruby who had sprouted six jet black wings.

"No, no Yukari-chan, don't fall into their trap. Like I said before, humans are the enemies. We should kill our enemies without any hesitation, okay?"

Oddly, she thought something else, 'How did he dodge my attack?'

Tsukune, mildly irritated, called forth the Arcle, 'And I thought we can settle this peacefully.' "Henshin!"

He transformed into Kuuga, which shocked the older witch.

"Kuuga!? How!?"

'How does she know about the legend?'

"No matter, I will still kill you." She lunged at the red armored man but was stopped by an ice pillar.

"I won't let you hurt Tsukune," Mizore said.

"No, _we_ won't let you hurt Tsukune-kun," Kurumu added.

The three charged to Ruby. Because of her flight capabilities, she easily evaded the attacks. Mizore threw ice daggers, followed by Kurumu with her claw strike. She blocked the daggers and struck both of them. Kuuga went in and she slashed him on the chest.

"Tsukune-san, everyone!"

Then Ruby hovered to the defenseless Moka. "Witness me Yukari-chan, this is how you kill humans."

"Stop!"

Ruby slashed Yukari's face by accident. She jumped in before her wing hit the vampire.

"Why would you..."

"Don't... lay your hands on my friends."

Trembling, Ruby shouted, "I cannot accept this!" She turned to Kuuga, who was on his feet.

"You... you are the cause of all this!"

She flew at a blinding speed onto him but suddenly stopped. It turned out that Kuuga was able to land a punch on her stomach before she could touch him.

'Preposterous, witches are an honorable race. How can I be defeated by these humans?'

She passed out. Returning into Tsukune, he put her on his back.

"We can't just leave her here. Let's go."

* * *

 **Motel**

 **Nighttime**

Ruby's eyes snapped open. She had a terrible dream about her parents were ran over by a drunk driver. Noticing the club members, she briskly sat up.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

"We're at the motel where we're going to stay for the night, and I'm Tsukune Aono, also known as Kuuga."

"So I wasn't seeing things. The legend _is_ true."

"Before I go on, let me introduce my friends here. There's Moka the vampire, Kurumu the succubus, Mizore the snow woman, and Yukari the witch."

"That's impossible. Witches can't be friends with other races."

"Yet here we are, talking."

"How is Kuuga here? He sealed himself ages ago."

"I am not the first one to wield this power. Tell me, how did you know about the legend?"

"It seems I have no choice. Very well, I'll tell you.

"As you know, witches are a hybrid of humans and monsters. This is because they are a combination of the two races. They have supernatural powers like the Grongi but dislike conflict like the Linto. The witches lived in isolation but forced to take action when the Gegeru targeted them. As a countermeasure, they assisted the Linto in making the belt you wear right now. After the sealing, they parted ways. Since then it became a legend which only a few know."

"Actually Ruby-san, the seal was broken ten years ago."

"What!? Then how are the humans still alive!?"

"As I said, I'm not the first one to wield this power. My predecessor has defeated all of them."

"Did he become the Ultimate Darkness?"

"Yes."

"If that's true he would've been taken over by hatred!"

"He wasn't fueled by hatred, but rather gentleness. That way he defeated the leader without succumbing to the darkness."

Silence. Then she spoke up once more.

"The humans have angered my master. In order to punish them, she is going to turn the city into a sea of flames."

 **Witch Hill**

A cloaked figure was talking to a raven.

"What? Ruby was defeated by her opponent? What is that girl doing in such an important time?"

The figure looked at the sunflowers behind her and grinned.

"Thanks to the power of the sun and water, the soldiers I've made are growing well. On the other hand, Ruby is supposed to be the general who controls these soldiers of mine. For this reason, I've taught and made her the way she is today. I cannot afford to lose her! She must return if she's alive."

 **Motel**

Ruby couldn't sleep. She had this uneasy feeling. Apparently, she wasn't the only one awake.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked behind her, "Yukari-chan."

The two witches went out to get some midnight air.

"You should stay here a bit longer."

"...," she went silent for a while, "You see, my parents died in a car accident. We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. While I was alone, all I could do was to hate the humans and everything related to them."

"Ruby-san..."

"You're lucky Yukari-chan. You have friends like Tsukune-kun, that's why I feel a little jealous. I wish I could've met you a lot sooner."

After she said that, she ran out of the motel. Alone, at last, a raven brought her scepter.

'It's too late for me to change my lifestyle.'

 **The next morning**

"She's gone!?"

"Yes, Tsukune-san. She ran off last night."

"She must have gone to the sunflower field."

Tsukune went out and saw the bus waiting.

"I guess you already know the situation."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Hop on, boy!"

He went into the motel and came back with the gang. They got into the bus and off they go.

* * *

 **Witch Hill**

"I have returned, Master."

The Master, who was cloaked, replied with her back facing Ruby.

"Ruby, it seems that you have been defeated by mere humans."

She turned to her disciple, "And it seems you have been warmly taken care of by those humans!"

"!"

"What a shame! I thought I've taught you well enough. Do you know how many witches have been killed by the humans? That includes your parents. You already know how much I hate them.

"You're a disgrace to the race. Looks like you need to learn some lessons."

Pulling out a book of some sort, she shot vines which entangled Ruby. She halted her actions, as a bus flew through the air. It stopped and opened its doors.

"Rough ride, huh?" the driver asked.

"I wouldn't call it rough."

The newspaper club came out of the bus.

"It was your bunch. You've taken good care of Ruby. Now, what are you here in the Witch's Ranch for this time? Did you come here to be my foot soldiers?"

Her aura almost overwhelmed them, proving that she was the 'master' Ruby was talking about.

"Hey the young witch, we are the same race. I'll give you another chance to be part of my group. We are far greater than the human race. We will exterminate them all and let them understand who's superior."

"That line of thinking is the reason for your downfall."

Tsukune cut in. He continued, "You have forgotten that humans and witches helped each other in the past, and the legacy still lives today."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"If you are truly a witch, then you know who I am."

He summoned the artifact the two races had built, "Henshin!" and the living legacy appeared.

"It can't be, Kuuga! You're supposed to be sealed!"

"The one you mention has passed on."

"Lies!"

Master manipulated the sunflowers and a humanoid monster burst out of the ground. It was a man-eating plant.

"Exterminate them all!"

The plant lashed its tail, but missed, hitting the earth instead.

"Mizore, watch my back," Kurumu commanded.

"Right back at you."

Then more plants came forth. The snow woman-succubus duo charged with claws ready. Kuuga held his ground, hitting each and every monster that came to his proximity. Yukari slashed them with her tarot cards. Eventually, things got out of hand and Kuuga opted for wide, fast strikes.

"Chou Henshin!"

His colors went from red to blue, which was Dragon Form. Leaping to an open area, he grabbed a long stick and it changed to his weapon of choice, the Dragon Rod.

"Chou Henshin?" Yukari asked.

"It just came to me."

With Kurumu and Mizore, they managed to hold them off for quite a while. A horde tried to blindside them but was stopped by the younger witch.

"Not bad for a little girl."

"Don't underestimate me!"

It went on for some time and the fighters were starting to get tired.

'This is getting crazy,' Kuuga thought.

Suddenly Ruby went into the fray and slashed the plants. With her aid, they eliminated the last of them. She looked at her master with tears in her eyes.

"Is battle the only way to settle this? My parents told me the possibility of humans and witches coexist with each other. So... I want to believe in them."

"Ruby-san..."

As a response, a vine pierced her collar. Coughing blood, she fainted.

"How dare you betray me for those insolent humans! Now nothing is going to stop me from destroying you all! The city, the humans, everything I hate will be destroyed!"

Even more man-eating plants sprouted out. Their numbers were outrageous, enough to burn the city down.

"Before you meet your doom, let me show you the future of the ranch."

She pulled out her book and changed the scenery into a wasteland.

"This is what they want to build at my ranch, a trash site."

It was shocking to the high schoolers. From a beautiful sunflower ranch into a trash site?

"Do you understand my pain and how it turned into anger and hatred? I've lived for over a hundred years and humans didn't even step onto this ground.

"It may not look like it, but I used to have friends here. Ones that were driven out from their shelter and had nowhere to go. For us, this ranch was our last paradise.

"These humans that came after us, destroyed the forest, and killed creatures, want to turn this place into a trash site!? Don't mess with me!"

Kuuga clenched the Dragon Rod. He was trying to digest all of the information, and the rude awakening angered him.

"Even so, I cannot let you," he said calmly.

"Why are you still resisting, even after I showed you the truth?"

"If you kill the humans, you're no better than the Grongi."

"Don't compare us to the likes of them!"

She commanded the plants to devour him, but a wave of supernatural energy blew them off. Standing beside him was the silver-haired vampire.

"As the champion of the Linto and the inheritor of Yuusuke Godai's will, I will defeat you."

"I prefer spilling blood than talking."

Both of them eyed the elder witch.

"A vampire. Hahaha, I won't hold back this time. I'll make you regret it."

The plants gathered and melded with her, transforming her into a plant titan.

"Heh heh, Impressive, isn't it? You are no match against my century's worth of experience and power! Let's cleanse this world of the human plague."

The titan stomped at them, but they evaded.

"Step back, I'll handle this," Moka said confidently.

"No, we will," Kuuga added.

Kurumu carried Yukari and Mizore and flew away from the battlefield, but not too far so they could see it until the end. The duo leaped toward the giant. It shot gigantic vines and sent them flying through the trees. They survived, however.

"I expected the girl to be alive, but you?"

"I'm just a tough nut to crack."

They charged at her again, but this time Moka landed a kick to her face. To her surprise, it regenerated and she snatched them with her vines. The vines went into their skin, absorbing their power.

"Hahaha, under this appearance, I can fuse with an unlimited number of creatures and rob them of their strength. It's the very purpose of the ultimate fusion technique! With the raw strength of a vampire and the adaptability of the Arcle, I'll be invincible!"

She launched more, planning to absorb them entirely, but someone shielded the two and took the hit.

"Ruby-san!"

Ruby cut the vines entangling Moka and Kuuga. Before she cut his, he shouted, "Chou Henshin!" changing to Titan Form and cut hers. All three of them fell to the ground.

"My scepter is broken... I can't use magic... without a magical attribute... like any witch...

"Tsukune-kun, Moka, please... stop my master..."

She passed out once more. Her master was shocked that her disciple went against her will for the second time.

"Why do you keep doing this, Ruby?"

"Because those days of hate are over."

Kuuga picked up the broken scepter and went to Dragon Form again. It transmuted into the Dragon Rod and he looked at Moka from his shoulder.

"Go. Her ties with you are deeper than mine, you deserve it."

"Thanks."

He set his sights back to the giant, and it attacked him with its vines. He dodged with ease and with a battle-cry, "Oryaaa!" he jumped to the Master and thrust the rod to the gem on her book.

"Ghhhaack! How... how did you know my weakness!?"

"Your beloved disciple gave you out."

Noticing the signature red character appearing, he shouted out, "Moka-san, get Ruby-san away!"

She did what was told and left the scene. Cracks began to form on the master's body.

"Kuuga..."

"Yes?"

"Protect the ranch for me..."

"I will."

He jumped out, leaving her by herself. She died in a huge explosion.

'At the very least, she died with a smile on her face.'

* * *

 **Youkai Academy**

 **One month later**

Tsukune was walking back from school when he ran into the bus driver.

"Hey, kid. You got mail," he said while holding out an envelope and a box. Tsukune took the letter and opened it. It was from the editor of the firm the two journalists worked at.

We have successfully uncovered the dirt behind this particular case. Apparently the governor had been terrorized by a witch, which is proven to be a rogue one. Furious, he began the project on Witch Hill as you might know. However, since the day my reporters filled me in there had been protests against said project. It was suspended indefinitely as a result. If you hadn't helped the case wouldn't be a headline and the sunflowers would be gone by now. This letter is our mark of gratitude.

ORE Journal

Editor-in-chief

"Wow, it was more complicated than I expected," he said in wonder. "Okay, now the box."

He opened the box and in it was a black vest jacket. The sender was Sakurako Sawatari. There was a note in it and he read it.

"I bought this the other day, but I had Minori-chan sew the detail on the back. Check it out."

He turned the vest jacket around and saw the addition. It was a golden insignia of Kuuga.

"Thanks, just the way I like it."

"Well, gotta go. Business calls."

The bus driver left. He put the jacket back in the box and carried it to the dorm. "Don't have to wear the blazer and tie again."

* * *

 **Hardest. Chapter. Yet. Oh, before you ask, the witches are as old as the Linto and Grongi.**

 **Enough of the history lessons. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **P.S. Why is it quiet in the reviews? Don't you have anything to say?**


	9. Death and Revival

**Hello there, welcome back to Arcle+Vampire.**

 **I know it's been a while since I published the last chapter, so I deeply apologize for that. The rest of this apology will be in the end of the chapter.**

 **Reading Tip: Imagine Kuyou being voiced by Takehito Koyasu.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: School Yard**

The second semester has begun. The day started with the newspaper club handing out copies of their latest issue, which was about their adventures in the human world. As usual the student body, especially the men, flocked around them. Tsukune had changed his attire. He was wearing his new black vest jacket instead of the blazer without the tie.

'Our newspaper has become this popular, I'm surprised.'

Gin, who wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, went to check on the sales.

"How's it going? Are you giving out lots of copies?"

"We've already passed out half of them!" Moka informed.

"It's a pretty big hit, eh? We're gonna need to start charging for these."

"Speaking of which," Tsukune said, "Why don't you help us out?"

"Let me think... Nah, you good."

'This guy...'

A commotion was heard from the crowd. A group of people in black suits were pushing them out of their way. Gin knew who they were.

"Tch, the Public Safety Commission."

"Salutations. I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commission," the leader introduced. He had hair that reached his upper back and short eyebrows.

"So you're the one maintaining the peace of the academy, right?" Moka asked.

"That is correct."

Gin went to shield his juniors as Kuyou read the newspaper. "Your work's quite good," he started, "However...

"Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!"

Violently kicking the table, he shouted, "Do you understand that it can cause problems for us when a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of the academy!? We're the ones protecting the peace! If you're going to do anything inside the school grounds, you need to to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!"

Kurumu wanted to object but was stopped by a sticky thread which was shot by a female member of the commission.

"The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year, always filled with lowlifes," she said.

"Why you!"

As a response, she stepped on the newspaper, crumpling it. "Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again, we're not going to let you off so easily!"

The commission walked away, leaving a messed up stand. "Keito," Kuyou called her, "Keep the club under surveillance and see how they react."

The newspaper club could only hold their disappointment and anger. Gin noticed this and decided to tell them who they were.

"As you know, they're the Public Safety Commission. Simply put, they're like a more aggressive version of the student police. In order to protect the peace of the academy, a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They were organized by students, and are often called the academy police."

"Why haven't I seen them before?" Tsukune asked.

"Because they barely do anything."

"Huh?"

"Nowadays they're just a yakuza gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. That's what they meant when they said we need to get their permission.

"I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do. If there is, it will be burning all the newspaper to show we're not against them."

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"Just burn them, no excuses! It's best not to get involved with old fights."

Tsukune clenched his fists. He won't acknowledge them as the academy police.

* * *

 **Backyard**

Later Kurumu dragged Tsukune to the incinerator, as per orders, bringing the newspapers. As they walked, she suggested, "Let's just pass these newspapers out ourselves."

"Kurumu-san, you know it's a bad idea."

"Yes, but these newspapers... they're like a treasure to me. I made these with you and everyone. It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with others. To have it trampled for no good reason, I can't back down like this!"

A web snatched the box of newspapers. The one who did that was none other than Keito.

"It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us, foolish newspaper club. As I thought, I should crush you right here once and for all!"

"We didn't do anything, so why do you antagonize us!?" Kurumu asked.

"You don't know? We've been looking at the newspaper club since last year and long before, as a group threatening the Public Safety Commission.

"The newspaper club last year was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles as a means of criticizing us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding!

"This Academy is a hodgepodge of monsters and it only remains safe because it is under the control of the Public Safety Commission! The newspaper club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us deserves to be destroyed!"

'So this is what you meant, Gin-senpai,' Tsukune recalled.

"Yet you're the ones trying to attack! Just leave us alone!"

Keito's eye twitched when she heard that. "Leave you alone...?"

She then threw the box into the incinerator. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

The two could only look in horror as the newspapers were set ablaze. Then she spewed her web to the young man and smashed him to the wall. "Ghack!"

"Tsukune!"

"No no, if you want me to let him go you'll have to be more obedient."

From her stomach, six spider legs sprouted. Keito is what commonly known as a _jorougumo_ or spider-woman. "By the way, the commission is allowed to publicly use supernatural powers in order to protect the academy. That means we exist on a different plane than you!"

"What are you... talking about?" he retorted, still in pain.

"Your struggle against us is useless!" her face morphed into that of a spider, "Prepare yourself as I drink all of your body fluids."

As the spider-woman proceeded, a pink-haired vampire pushed her away... hard. "Stop!" she shouted.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled in surprise.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Keito was not happy of her interference. She spewed her web to the pinkette's arm. This allowed her to propel herself to the young vampire.

"Raising your hand against me means a death sentence! Now die!"

She raised one spider leg, intending to cause major injury. The slash connected, but not the one she was expecting.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune Aono, a human, took the hit for Moka Akashiya, a vampire. His back had a huge gash, oozing fresh blood.

"Moka-san, run," he told her.

"You're hurt. I can't leave you here."

"Yes, you can. Go!"

Seeing her chance, the spider woman lunged for the killing blow. Before she could, supernatural aura exploded around the two, temporarily blinding her. When it died down, the silver-haired Moka stood in place of the pink-haired one.

"Tsukune, you stubborn idiot," she muttered. _"I had to force your hand to pull the rosary off,"_ her other self said. Then Moka let him go to rest. She turned her head to Keito, glaring with her blood red eyes. "How dare you do this to Tsukune!"

Her opponent tried to pull the web entangling Moka, but it didn't budge. Fear was written on her face. The vampire yanked her end of the web and pulled the spider woman with ease. As her opponent flew, she cocked her entangled hand back and punched her square in the face.

"Isn't it the opposite? Raising your hand against me is a death sentence for you. Know your place."

She then helped Tsukune walk back. "You're hurt, yet you're the one telling me to run."

"What do you expect from me? Also, my new jacket is ruined."

 **Public Safety Commission HQ**

"You said... Keito was defeated?"

Kuyou wasn't expecting one of his best enforcers to be defeated and it was obvious what his next step was. "They couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened last year," he paused, "Then so be it, if they are that foolish we need to put an end to them right here and now, with my own hands!"

"Wait, commander," one of the members spoke up, "We can't just destroy a club for no reason."

"What do you suggest then?"

"From interrogation and some reconnaissance, I have some interesting info about them, especially one Tsukune Aono."

"Elaborate me."

"There is a possibility that he is a human."

"A human you say, in this very academy?"

"It is still a possibility. If it's true what are you going to do?"

Kuyou grinned, "What's stopping us from delivering justice to them?"

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Newspaper Clubroom**

 **The next day**

"What the hell have you done, you stupid idiots!?"

Gin chewed the three members of their insubordination. Yukari and Mizore, who weren't involved, just sat and watched.

"You're saying not only did you start something with the academy police but then you beat one of them up!?"

"But technically it was..." Kurumu tried to talk but was shot down quickly.

"Who cares!? You know that you'll be in a hell lot of trouble if you put one hand on them."

Silence filled the room. In spite of the tension in the air, Tsukune stood up and went to the door saying, "I need to get back to class."

"What about your wound?" Moka asked.

"Wound?" Gin raised an eyebrow on this particular word, "You were injured by them, weren't you?"

"I was. Thankfully it's all better now."

"Did Yukari-chan patch you up?"

"Actually, I didn't," the one mentioned spoke up.

"What?"

"When I was checking the gash, it was already closing. Cleaning the blood was all that I could do. When I checked again thirty minutes later it was completely healed."

"Whoa, for real?"

"I was kind of disappointed that I can't help him with his wounds."

"But you still helped," Tsukune went to her and patted her head. "Thanks for the jacket fix, I didn't know you were good at sewing."

"Anything for Tsukune-san," she said, her face beaming with joy.

"Well then, see you later."

"You are not going anywhere."

As Tsukune went out, Kuyou appeared from the hallway along with his goons.

"Shoot, they're already here," Gin said under his breath, going out along with the rest of the club.

"You have raised your hand against us. You're prepared to accept the appropriate judgement are you not?"

"Wait, it was just a quarrel wasn't it?"

"A quarrel? Fools."

He turned his gaze to Moka, "Moka Akashiya, you're charged with assault on an officer." Then to Tsukune, "And Tsukune Aono, you're suspected to be a human."

Everyone in the hallway was speechless. Gin was the first person to open his mouth.

"A human? What in the hell?"

"You're not denying it, aren't you? In that case, let's go."

He left with the human-vampire duo in tow, heavily guarded. Some time later...

"We got a human among us, can't you believe it? If the allegation's true we'll be guilty of harboring him," Gin ranted, "Then again, his recent feats weren't human-like."

He took the time to calm down, and continued, "You seem not too surprised, Yukari-chan."

"I had my suspicions," she replied. "Do you know the belt he wore when he fought you, Gin-senpai?"

"The big bulky one? No one can miss that."

"That is the source of his power."

"What do you mean?"

"It is an ancient artifact that can grant the user monster-like abilities. That includes accelerated regeneration, enhanced senses, and strength boost."

"How did you think Tsukune is a human then?"

"The last two users were human, so I concluded that Tsukune-san is also a human."

"Tch, this is getting out of hand. Now let's–huh?"

When they were done talking, Kurumu and Mizore were absent in the room.

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Tsukune and Moka were brought into some sort of prison. In each cell, there were several students held captive. Unfortunately, one of them made a bad move.

"Hey, let us out!" he shouted, "All I did was refuse to pay them off and they put me here!" He tried to attack Kuyou by enlarging his arm. "Let me out you bastard!"

"You lowlife, what do you plan to do to the likes of me?"

As a response, he was burned alive. Tsukune noticed the flames that came from the commission leader's hand.

"We are the protectors of the academy, the keepers of justice!" Kuyou began, "Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this very academy! I must purge such evildoers in the name of justice, in order to make this academy a beautiful place only for those who obey the law!"

He then turned to face Tsukune and Moka, "Well then, show me your true form Tsukune Aono. Just like this thing here."

It was met with silence. "Is it that hard? Just show it to me and I'll reconsider your punishment." He was still silent. "Why are you wasting my time? Why won't you appear in your true form?

"Or is it true that you really are human?" he finished with a smug grin.

Moka couldn't cope with the tension in the air. When Kuyou finished his piece she went to object, "Please stop this! Tsukune is... Tsukune is..."

"Moka-san," Tsukune finally spoke since they entered the dungeon, "It's my problem, not yours. So let me handle this." He gently pushed her away from Kuyou. "Kuyou, I'll show it to you. My true form."

"Tsukune!"

"Oh, really?" the ringleader was intrigued.

"But not here. May I suggest that we go outside?"

"Heh, a last request. Typically they don't make these because they always ramble about getting out of here. Request granted."

 **Public Safety Commission HQ: Gates**

Gin and Yukari caught up to the snow woman-succubus pair.

"Calm down! Don't you know you'll just make things worse by just marching there and beating people up without a plan?" Gin yelled at the succubus.

"Then what would you do?" she shot back. "Tsukune might be in danger this very moment and you want to plan?"

"He can protect himself and you know it," Yukari reminded, "That'll buy us some time to–"

"Didn't you feel the raw power that guy has? Tsukune could die!"

Gin tried to make a remark but failed.

"Whether he's a human or not, he's still our friend," Mizore finally spoke.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us," Kurumu finished.

Gin sighed in exasperation, "Guess I have no choice."

As the conversation was over, they carried on going to the HQ.

* * *

 **Public Safety Commission HQ**

The three went to an open area of the headquarters as per Tsukune's request. Moka was worried about his decision because this was a matter of his life and the club members. If he told the truth, all of them would be executed. If he lied, Kuyou would torture him to spill it and then execute him.

"I wonder why you want to tell me out in the open, Tsukune Aono," Kuyou mused.

"Because I'll be open about this," Tsukune answered. "I... am a human."

"You admit it?" he was slightly surprised. Then he smirked, "That makes things easier, hahaha."

He conjured a fireball to throw right at the human, "Accept your death penalty!"

"But I won't go down without a fight! Henshin!"

Tsukune side-rolled to evade the fireball, quickly transforming to Kuuga.

"What is this? An alternate form?"

Kuuga dashed straight to Kuyou and landed fast hits. He staggered, but not taking significant damage. He went to strike again, but Kuyou hit him first, followed by a 1-2 combo and ended with an uppercut which sent him flying.

"Gah!" 'Damn, he's strong!'

Kuuga saw his opponent preparing another fireball. He considered his options, 'Blue Kuuga's too weak, green's too risky, and purple's too slow. Tch!'

He dodged the fireball and attacked again. This time, Kuyou grabbed him by the throat.

"You are committing treason against the academy, Tsukune Aono. With my fire, I will leave no evidence that evil scum like you ever existed!"

Strands of vines halted his hand from setting Kuuga ablaze. Then several ice daggers stabbed his other hand, forcing him to let Kuuga go.

"Always fighting by yourself, not letting others get hurt. You have friends you know?"

"But that is the reason I admire you, Tsukune."

Kuuga and Moka looked to the newcomers, "Kurumu-chan! Shirayuki-san!"

"Call me Mizore, Moka," Mizore said.

Another person entered the fray. "What a pain. Now I have to sort out this mess you've made."

'"Gin-senpai."'

"Hmph, you've all gathered to bear your fangs at the likes of me," Kuyou said with a smug grin, "I am the justice of this academy! Have you gone mad?"

'Maybe we are,' the werewolf thought. "Sorry, I can't lose my friends." He transformed to his werewolf form and dashed straight to and past the commission leader. The latter was struck with an invisible attack, which actually was Gin's because of his speed.

"Justice or not, I'll mess you up for putting a hand on my club members!"

Gin ran to his underclassmen. "You okay?"

Kuuga answered, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then, what are we gonna do now...!?"

The werewolf sensed a powerful aura behind him, quickly shielding Kuuga and the others. In Kuyou's place was a fox made of flames. It had four tails and a long mane. As of its appearance, it stared at them, menacingly.

" A _Youko_ (spirit fox)!" Gin said, shocked. "The highest ranked ones can even be revered as gods, they're one of Japan's most powerful supernatural creatures! So this is Kuyou's true form."

"I've noticed!" his armored friend shouted.

"Tsukune Aono, newspaper club, how far must you defy me?" the fox growled, "The whole lot of you shall be buried right here by me, the upholder of justice of the academy, Kuyou!"

It began to generate fire from the tips of its tails. Four flame orbs, formed by the fox's supernatural energy, circled above it.

"Hazy Rolling Flame, realize my true power!" he launched them to the defenseless newspaper club.

'Oh crap, if I get out of the way then the idiots behind me will end up...'

Boom, the orbs exploded. It was so powerful it kicked up a lot of dust. When the dust settled it seemed that every member of the newspaper club survived the blast. Everyone except for one, holding one clawed hand in front of him.

"Gin-senpai!?"

"I'm such... an idiot..." those were his last words before fainting.

"Why didn't he dodge it!?" Kurumu worriedly said, "He's faster than any of us!"

"He's trying to protect us," Moka concluded, "Because he's the stronger one in our group."

"Ahahahahaha, so much for the werewolf," Kuyou madly laughed. "I'll make you realize that even as a group you have no hope against me!"

His fox form slowly morphed into a humanoid one.

"He's... turning back to his human form!?" Mizore asked.

"No, that... isn't his human form!" Yukari answered, "It's the finely honed battle form!"

The fox spirit's new form is similar to his human guise, but had tattoos on his face, chest, and shoulders, flames that covered his body from the waist down, fox legs and ears, and tails which he retained.

"Now... who's next?"

As if on cue, the newspaper club rushed to him, except Kuuga who was stunned by their action. They were defeated as fast as they attacked.

"Your comrades are marvelous, aren't they? Isn't it great that they came to your aid Tsukune-kun?"

Kuuga was speechless from the shock.

"Witness each of your friends' dying moments, Tsukune Aono."

He pointed a flaming hand to Moka, intending to end her right there. Before he could, Kuuga struck him on the head. He was only annoyed by the punch and threw the armored fighter in front of Moka.

"You want to go first, huh? So be it!"

He shot a fireball to Kuuga. Moments before his impending doom Kuuga shouted a familiar phrase.

"Chou Henshin!"

Another explosion occurred, followed by a deafening scream of pain. "Ghaaaahh!"

"Tsukune!" Moka called his name in horror.

When it subsided the form of Kuuga Titan was visible to everyone. He had burn marks here and there. Stumbling, he managed to catch himself.

"That... was... nothing...," he taunted.

"You're stronger than I thought, but not for long!"

Kuyou charged his Hazy Rolling Flame and launched it right on target.

"Gyahaaaaahhhh!"

This time, he reverted to Growing Form, then to Tsukune. As he collapsed Moka ran to catch him but missed. In turn, his hand caught her rosary. She stared at his limp body in horrid realization.

"Tsukune... Nooo!"

She screamed as the transformation took place. Even after it was complete the tears remained. She picked up Tsukune, planning something in mind.

"He's not breathing," she muttered, "I have no choice but to do this. Tsukune, forgive me." She opened her mouth and let her fangs sink into Tsukune's neck.

"Moka, what are you doing!? Why are you sucking Tsukune's blood!? You'll put him in even more danger!" Kurumu, who was awake, yelled in worry.

She removed her fangs from him and said, "Don't worry. I did not suck his blood. I injected my own blood into Tsukune in order to save his life."

"I get it, if injected with vampire blood with healing powers strong enough to make them be called immortal, it might accelerate his own healing factor."

"Then it'll save Tsukune!?"

"Unfortunately I don't know. There are three problems with this method. The first one is that the success rate is low..."

She went for a kick, but Kuyou blocked it.

"...but I hope that belt of his can raise the chances."

She pulled her leg off him and hit a jab-hook combo and finished it with a roundhouse kick, which sent him flying. However, her enemy was still standing tall.

"What, he's still standing!?" Kurumu shouted in shock, "Wait a minute, she doesn't have her usual overwhelming power!"

"Yes, this is the second problem. As I have given him a large amount of my blood –which is the source of power of a vampire–my power has inevitably been weakened."

As she spoke, she was caught off guard with an uppercut from Kuyou.

"Moka!"

"Do you think you have a chance of defeating me, you fool? Weakling, weakling! You'd best burn in my flames and repent for your foolishness!"

He prepared the Hazy Rolling Flame, "Die!" he threw it to the prone Moka. As the explosion settled down, he was shocked that his target was missing. Everyone looked to the side and saw Tsukune carrying Moka as if she was a bride.

"Tsukune..." she whispered.

"I-Impossible! He should be dead! If he were human he should 've been burned beyond hope!"

Tsukune put the vampire down on her feet and stared at her with his currently slitted crimson eyes. "Moka-san, let me take care of this."

"R-Right," she responded, dumbstruck of his appearance and mannerism. His hair had turned ash gray and his skin was pale. Most of all, how he carried himself in a calm manner.

Tsukune turned towards Kuyou in silent anger. His next word was, "Henshin," and he transformed into Kuuga Growing. 'White huh? I must be still recovering.'

From another's point of view, his Growing Form was different from the normal form. The eyes were red instead of orange, and so was the Amadam.

Kuuga charged and tackled the fox spirit. He then raised and hit his opponent with a flurry of punches, but was countered with a flaming ax-handle.

"Out of the problems of giving my blood to Tsukune, this is the third one," Moka explained, "Even I can't be sure what changes will take place due to the vampire blood flowing inside his body."

The armored fighter landed a superman punch to the humanoid _youko_. Kuuga quickly prepared his charging stance. He jumped, somersaulted, and hit Kuyou with his signature flying kick. He flew back a good two meters and the familiar character formed but was incomplete.

"It's useless."

He tried again with the kick, striking the same spot. The character was formed more pronounced, but not enough.

"It's still useless," Kuyou taunted again, despite the attack was more painful than the last.

Kuuga went for it once more, focusing all of his energy into his right leg. This made the gems on the anklets change color to red. He ran and performed the flying kick with a battle cry.

"Oryaaa!"

The kick sent his enemy back almost five meters. The character was fully formed on his chest. In pained words, Kuyou said, "You...you're not human! Who...are you...!?"

Still crouching with his kicking foot smoking, Kuuga answered, "I...am Kuuga."

"To think...that I, Kuyou... lost... ugyaaa!"

With a scream of defeat, he exploded, forcefully reverting him to his human form. Standing up, Kuuga turned to the girls, went back to Tsukune and gave them a thumb up, and collapsed.

'"Tsukune!"' Kurumu and Mizore went and cradled his head. they noticed that his hair and complexion went back to their previous state.

"He is fine," Moka reassured, "I believe he spent my blood's full supernatural power."

"But you're not even sure what will happen to his body," Yukari said, concerned, "He still has a vampire's blood in his system, so there's still residual energy within him."

Then she remembered her mother's notes, "Wait, I recall that the previous user of the belt was poisoned to the point that his heart even stopped beating. Every attempt of resuscitation, from adrenaline shots to defibrillation, it was in vain."

"He died!?" Kurumu said in shock.

"Technically yes, but for some reason, he revived himself and defeated the Grongi that had poisoned him."

"How?" Mizore wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed that the belt served as an antidote."

"Enough of that, let's bring him back to his room," Moka reminded.

The day ended with Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper resting. No one could blame them after what happened. With the Public Safety Commission leader defeated, the days ahead would be a lot easier. However, something within Tsukune will soon awaken.

* * *

 **As mentioned above, I am sorry for the late update. There are three major things that held me back from writing this chapter:**

 **1\. The obvious one, laziness. New stuff is happening on the internet and I can't even close the window of my browser.**

 **2\. College stuff. Combined with number 1 and yep, that's the summary of my current daily life.**

 **3\. Three words: BlazBlue Central Fiction. I watched the Story Mode playthrough on YouTube and boy was it full of feels.**

 **So you know I've been following Rooster Teeth Animation RWBY Volume 4. Binge-watched the last three about a month ago. Added to the fact of number 3, I've been wondering whether the late Monty Oum played BlazBlue or not. So. Many. Similarities!**

 **I know it's not my place to do this (since I updated late, again), but can I request fanart? If I can, then can I request a drawing of Tsukune in his new outfit? If you have a deviantArt account send the links to me. I'll fave ya.**


	10. Kuuga's Rage

**Hello there, welcome back. It's time for another chapter.**

 **For wrestling fans, there's an obvious reference to someone.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Dorm**

 **Nighttime**

In the middle of the night, a wolf devoured a snake, another howled, and Tsukune woke up from a nightmare. Inside the dream, he could only see destruction, flames, and corpses. Everytime it happened, it was followed by a numb sensation on certain body parts. Usually the neck area but sometimes the limbs. Occasionally he felt the numbness during the day.

"It's happened again."

 **Youkai Academy: School Pathway**

 **The next morning**

As he walked, he saw Moka. She was earlier than usual.

"You're early," he began.

"Yes. We're electing our class manager during homeroom."

She noticed something was off with him.

"You look a little pale, Tsukune. Is something wrong?"

"Didn't sleep well," he said, instinctively rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"Just... a bit sore."

"I wonder if it's because of that bite I gave you."

She inched closer to his neck. 'Strange. There are no marks, but why did he say that it hurt?'

"Don't worry about it, Moka-san. I'll get used to it. Also, stop staring at my neck."

"Oh, sorry!"

An ice dagger flew right between their faces and into a tree. When Moka picked it up, there was a warning written on the blade. 'Don't get too close to Tsukune.'

"Mizore-san, I told you not to do that."

As he said that, Mizore came out of her hiding spot and went to the two.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she greeted.

"Good morning."

Then she left just like that. Although she had opened up to him, she was still shy.

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

As Moka stated, there was an election for the class manager.

"Okay everyone, attention, please! I will present you the new class managers!" Nekonome-sensei announced. "According to the results, our manager...

"Will be Tsukune-kun!"

Every student in the classroom cheered, while Tsukune stood in shock.

"This is going to be great! Besides, Tsukune-kun looks like a well-minded person," a student said.

"Yup. Even though he looks like that, I heard that he's also really strong. He even brought Shirayuki-san from her continuous absences," another student pointed out.

"Since everybody has decided, you have nothing against it. right, Tsukune-kun?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best!" he answered.

Suddenly, a familiar face showed up.

"What the hell is this? I haven't been to homeroom since forever, and now what's with Tsukune?"

"You're late, Saizou-kun."

It was Saizou Komiya, the student and 'Outcast Monster' who was beaten by Moka during Tsukune's early days in the school.

"You're the manager? Don't make me laugh," he said condescendingly, "Without Moka's help, you can't do anything."

Tsukune only stood there, listening to the trash talking ogre.

"When we had one-on-one, you didn't even stand a chance against me. A weakling shouldn't get all high and mighty."

He went and sat on his seat with his legs crossed on the desk. The others thought the reason for his attitude was because of his defeat.

'This is a bunch of crap! Just wait and see, Tsukune. I'll show you where you stand.'

 **Restroom**

Tsukune washed his face and stared at the mirror.

'Why am I thinking about this? Am I reading too much into it?'

The numbness came back. This time it was on the hands.

"Why am I... taking his threat seriously?"

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Cafeteria**

"Tsukune-kun, let's eat lunch together!"

Kurumu quickly hugged his head to her chest.

"Kurumu-san, you're... suffocating me!"

Yukari, who also wanted to do that, said, "Hey don't be so selfish, I also want to squish Tsukune-san!"

"A flat chest like yours can't pull this off."

"How rude!"

Later, the three went to eat their lunch. The girls noticed the blank gaze Tsukune gave.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good," Kurumu asked.

"You also look a little pale," Yukari followed.

Since he had no reason to hide it, he told them, "You see, I had these fits of numbness. Usually, it's in the neck area, but it can be in the limbs. I wonder why."

Before they could make a response, Moka came into view.

"Tsukune!" she called.

"Moka-san!"

"Thank goodness, I made it in time! Can I join you guys for lunch?"

"Sure."

She sat down, joining the group. As for Mizore, she had her lunch behind the bushes near Tsukune's table.

"By the way, Nekonome-sensei was looking for you, Tsukune. She said she had some work for you as manager."

"Ehh, Tsukune became class manager!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

Not too far, Saizou and his new clique looked in disdain, though for Saizou himself, jealousy.

"With these many high-level females surrounding him, he just acts like it's normal. It pisses me off to the limit. This everyday lifestyle, don't think that it'll stay forever, Tsukune Aono."

"You gonna do it?" the man behind him asked. "According to the rumors, despite the looks, Tsukune's pretty strong. Rikishi from the pro wrestling team, Kuyou from the Public Safety Squad, they were all defeated by him."

The fight with Rikishi was uneventful. Kuuga didn't even use any special moves. It only took a stiff running knee strike to the head when the big wrestler was down. The other team members shouted 'Bomaye!' for some reason.

"Midou-san, don't be fooled. Those rumors are probably made up. I know him well because I fought him before. He's weak, we can definitely beat him."

Kusabi Midou, a short-haired man with scars on his face, reminded, "Just don't forget the important thing. You're a member of our team now. Try failing after taking your own actions, the guys above won't let it slide."

Saizou silently took note.

"Our team is made up of different kinds of 'Outcast Monsters'. They're a mixed group of monsters. From a dog's perspective, it would be like a cross-breed. If a cross-breed gets beaten by a full-blood puppy, that would be the end.

"We definitely have to win! That's why we formed a team, but it seems like you don't understand that!"

"Chill for a sec, I'll go with Saizou," another guy spoke.

"Moroha..."

Moroha, who had snake-like eyes, reasoned, "Besides if Tsukune's that strong, I want to fight him for once."

Saizou regained his confidence and said, "I think it's decided, Midou-san. Don't worry, I know a surefire way of beating Tsukune. We just keep his distance from Moka." 'Tsukune Aono, I'll crush you. As for Moka Akashiya, I'll get my hands on you this time.'

 **Youkai Academy: Forest**

On his way back to class, carrying papers from Nekonome-sensei with Moka, Tsukune collapsed as another numb fit occurred. This time, it felt as if he was shocked by high-voltage electricity. He could feel the spasms on his neck and limbs.

"Tsukune, what's wrong!?"

"The... shock... it's getting worse...!"

She checked on his condition. He was sweating profusely and she could see his neck and hands convulsing. When she touched him, his body felt hot.

"This... is an awfully high fever!"

" _This is bad."_

"What?"

" _The vampire blood in his body is consuming his human part. A side effect, in short."_

"You said you had faith in him!"

" _I was too naive. I should've at least told you."_

"Are you trying to say that my blood is hurting him!?"

" _I'm afraid so. However, the symptoms are not what I expect it to be."_

"Should it be different?"

A familiar voice called out, "What's wrong, Tsukune? It seems you're not feeling well!"

Standing up, both of them looked up and saw Saizou standing on the incinerator. "This is great! Looks like today's going to be very interesting," he continued.

"Saizou!?"

"Wow there. Instead of facing this way, you might want to watch your back since he's quick and all."

"My back?"

Tsukune turned around and saw Moroha preparing his hand-blades.

"I'm Moroha of the Outcast Monsters. Sorry for the surprise attack, but no hard feelings okay?"

He dashed at Tsukune, intending to slice through the human. To their surprise, he managed to narrowly dodge it, the blade only grazed his torso.

"What!?" 'His reaction speed is above my expectation, but nothing special to take note.'

"Tch! Henshin!"

Tsukune transformed into Kuuga Dragon Form and quickly grabbed a stick, which was turned into the Dragon Rod.

"Tsukune, you're in no condition to fight! Take off my rosary!" Moka implored.

"No! I can take them!"

Kuuga and Moroha engaged in high-speed combat. As the latter attacked with a slash, the former retaliated with a jab with occasional swings. Kuuga's opponent didn't expect such speed. At times both of them caught each other off guard and they capitalized.

"Tsukune!" Moka tried to help Kuuga but was stopped by the ogre.

"I won't let you, miss."

In instinct, she turned around. Saizou then went on talking, "I've seen it before. If you remove that rosary, you'll turn into a vampire, right? Wasn't your vampire form defeated Kuyou and every body else instead of Tsukune?"

" _Looks like somebody isn't up to date with recent events."_

"As long as you don't take that off, you'll be just another weakling."

Back to the battle, Moroha slashed Kuuga multiple times and finished it with a wide arc slash, knocking the latter down and into Growing Form.

"Kuh!" the prone Kuuga groaned. He had sustained serious damage from the fight. He was bleeding badly. Scars were covering his chest and limbs.

"Hey, can you see this, Tsukune?" Saizou mocked, "You just stay there and just watch me toying around with your favorite Moka until I'm done with her."

He changed into his ogre form. As he began to assault Moka, he said, "Feel your incompetence!"

The sealed vampire tried to run towards Kuuga to give him more of her blood, she was held captive by Saizou. He pinned her against a tree and forcefully tore open her dress shirt.

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh snap, this is awesome!" Moroha exclaimed.

"I'm glad that I came!" a third guy, who was wearing a beanie, said.

"Time for your punishment, baby."

'No, I don't want this! Somebody, help me! Tsukune!'

'You... bastards...,' Kuuga clenched his fists. 'Don't you dare to steal her innocence!'

In a surprising twist, Kuuga got up and pried them off the helpless vampire. His appearance was the same as the time he fought Kuyou.

"No way! There's no way could stand after that injury!" Moroha shouted.

"Why is this... happening?" Moka thought out loud, confused, "I haven't injected him with my blood."

" _It's the residual blood! It's giving him the same effect as when I inject him with my own blood!"_

"Chou... Henshin...," Kuuga said, transforming into Mighty Form.

" _No, it's different! I don't sense any supernatural energy from him!"_

"What!?"

Kuuga charged with a yell. He began pummeling the two underlings with little to no mercy. The beatdown lasted for half a minute. To finish them off, he went with jumping side kicks to each. As the familiar characters appeared, they exploded. He turned to Saizou who was trembling in fear.

"This... this can't be! You're just a weakling!"

In desperation, he swung his arm at Kuuga. Before it could connect, Kuuga struck him with a charged punch.

"Oryaa!"

"Ghaack!"

The ancient character was formed on his abdomen and in a blood-curdling scream, he exploded, turned back to his human form along with his cronies, and passed out. Moka then hugged the transformed Tsukune, afraid that the person she knew would probably disappear.

'I can feel it, something in Tsukune is starting to change.'

From afar, Midou watched in fascination.

"He's strong, I give him that, but you have turned against all of the Outcast Monsters. You'll pay for this, Tsukune Aono."

Unknown to both of them, Kuuga's right arm and legs emitted golden electricity.

* * *

 **Sorry, I have to make it brief. The next chapter is going to be a blast.**

 **P.S. No, the Rikishi in the story is not the Samoan bad man. He's a character in the manga.**


	11. Golden Evolution

**Hello there, welcome back. In this chapter, Tsukune is pushed to the limit. What kind of limit, we'll see.**

* * *

 **Abandoned School Building**

As a result of his failure, Saizou was punished. The punishment was physical torture, a.k.a, a beating.

"Bastard, you didn't listen to Midou's warning," the guy punishing Saizou said, "You used the organization's members to fight Tsukune Aono, didn't you? Moreover, you completely lost! You embarrassed us all!"

"Fo... forgive me... Midou-san...," Saizou tiredly begged.

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you that losing is unforgivable?" Midou said, "That is why it's troublesome. There are too many people who are trash. We're 'the mixed gems', none of us are purebred. However, trash is trash no matter where they go. You can die, Saizou."

"You can't be serious!"

Midou turned to another member, "Don't report this to the higher-ups just yet."

"Then you will be taking off that idiot's tail?"

"It's not like that, but I just feel like killing him with my own hands, that Tsukune Aono."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Class 1-3**

The newspaper club sans Gin was in the class. Yukari noticed Tsukune's mildly tired face.

"Tsukune-san, what happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look tired. Did you have a fight yesterday?"

'She's perceptive.' "Yes. I was attacked by the Outcast Monsters."

"Did you beat them up?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I figured as much."

Tsukune had a questioning look and so did Moka.

"The Outcast Monsters are Hybrid Monsters, so there's a lot of them. In addition, many like to scheme, so if you make them your enemies, it's going to be really bad. Recently, I've heard that the Outcast Monsters, which look down upon the purebred, are appearing more frequently. I think you guys need to be careful of their retaliation."

Moka was nervous. Their action actually had terrifying consequences. "What should we do? If we hadn't done that it would have been fine."

"That? Do you know something, Moka?" Kurumu asked in suspicion.

Moka nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner? If you hide anything related to Tsukune, I'll get angry."

"Kurumu-chan..."

"Because if anything happened to Tsukune, I won't be able to bear it!" she then hugged Tsukune tightly.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan!"

Right outside, Mizore overheard the entire thing. She wrote in her journal, saying, "So that's what happened yesterday. What a pity. I've seen Tsukune's fight myself."

 **Youkai Academy: School Pathway**

On their way home, Moka wanted to talk about Tsukune's condition. She began with, "Hey, Tsukune, how is the shocked feeling now?"

"Now that you mention it, it's not as bad as yesterday. Still has that electrocuted feel, though."

"Please be honest."

"That's just it. Why?"

"Because what would I say to Kurumu-chan and the others about your body? I injected a lot of blood into you, and your body's transformation might deteriorate your body."

"Transform into what, Kuuga?"

"Be serious! What I mean is the vampiresque form you took."

That intrigued him, "Vampiresque?"

"Do you ever notice anything off?"

"Other than what I mentioned, no."

"The time I gave you my blood, your skin became pale, your hair was gray, and you had the same eyes like my other self."

He nodded, taking note of the description, "What else?"

"When you changed into your white armor, the eyes were red."

'Like the red Kuuga?' "They were?"

"Tsukune, are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at her. She had an uneasy expression. Choosing his words carefully, he put one hand on her shoulder and said, "If I do have something wrong with my body, I'll tell you. Okay?"

She weakly nodded, still had concern written on her face, "Okay."

Tsukune walked off. As for the vampire, she was uncertain whether he meant it or just putting on a brave face. One thing in common for the two for the moment was that they were eyed by the top dog of the Youkai Academy Outcast Monster, Midou, along with another guy.

"That's Tsukune Aono? He's more amateurish than expected. To think he could defeat those two..."

"Is difficult to believe, Midou-san."

"Heh heh. If you see with your own eyes, you'll believe it. Leave the strength to me. I'll bring out that armor.

"If those guys are purebred, then we've got great prey. To us hybrids, the pure breed is the enemy because their social status is above us and whom we have to call 'masters'.

"I want to kill them more and more, hehe heh. Especially the vampire elite bastards."

"Then you're going to do it according to plan."

"Of course. First off, let's politely welcome her. So that she can become the bait to lure him out."

Back with Moka, she still blamed herself for Tsukune's predicament. Her other self quickly snapped her out of it as she sensed someone was coming to them.

" _Watch out! I sense a killing aura!"_

Moka turned around to find...

* * *

 **Youkai Academy: Cafeteria**

 **The next day**

"Wait, taking a break from school today and also without permission, that Moka?" Kurumu was surprised hearing the news, "That's unusual for her to do something like that."

"Yeah," Tsukune confirmed.

"This is bothersome. I had wanted to talk to her about something."

"Hmm?"

"You know, about the Outcast Monsters. Gin-senpai seemed worried so he explained it to us.

"'The Outcast Monsters do not like losing and have a big sense of pride. Among them, there are unbelievably strong opponents. Recently, they've been going out of their way and making a dangerous team, too. The Public Safety bunch are on the lookout for them,' is what he said. That's why I was thinking that we should immediately have everybody take caution."

Since he wasn't paying attention, she blew on Tsukune's neck to get him back on track, and it worked.

"Gyahh, what the heck!?"

"You're zoning out. By the way, did something happen between you two?"

"Eh?"

"You had a blank stare just now. Moka also seemed to be hiding something from yesterday. Could it be from that time? When you said you had those numbness fits?"

She had a point. "I... guess."

She held the lapel of his vest jacket, her face closing in, "If it is caused by Moka, I won't forgive her because I won't ever hurt you. If you're hurt, I won't forgive myself either."

He stood in realization. Moka must've felt guilty when the numbness intensified that day. He would feel the same if he saw her in tears.

"Thank you, Kurumu-san, for waking me up."

Seeing her puckered up, he chuckled and kissed her forehead. After that, he left. The peck he gave was more than enough to make her blush.

'Tsukune-kun...'

 **Youkai Academy: Forest**

'She must be worried sick. Guess I should go and visit her.'

He walked to the girls' dorm, hoping to find the pink-haired vampire there. On the way, however, his steps were halted by the appearance of Midou and the other Outcast Monsters.

"Looking for someone?"

Not long after, he was surrounded.

"If it's her, she's not in the dorms."

As a clue, Midou casually threw a school bag to the floor. Tsukune knew whose bag it was.

"That's Moka-san's bag!" 'Don't tell me she's...'

"I am Midou of the Outcast Monsters. If I say that then you understand the situation. Moka Akashiya is in our care. If you want her back, come with us, Tsukune Aono."

In the shadows, Mizore spied on the ordeal.

* * *

 **Abandoned School Building**

When they arrived, Tsukune was met with sinister-looking faces.

'An old school building? This is bad.'

A certain voice reminded him the reason he was there in the first place.

"Tsukune, you mustn't come here!"

When he turned to the voice, he saw Moka bound on a steel ladder with chains.

"Moka-san!"

He went to unbind her but was taken down by Midou before he could.

"Tsukune!"

"Hey hey, we had loads of trouble taking this girl, so I can't return her that easily," Midou said, "If you want to take her back, do it by force, Tsukune Aono."

Immense supernatural energy emanated from the Outcast Monster. Even Tsukune could tell that this guy is bad news.

"I really hate you guys. With your dignity and being well-off pure breed brats, you look down at us hybrids!"

His arm changed to a gigantic monster arm.

"That's why we must prove ourselves that we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!"

He swung his giant arm, missing Tsukune barely. The impact caused a section of the wall demolished.

'What power and speed!' Tsukune awed.

"Receive it or avoid it. I'll pull no punches in the next one!"

He swung again, this time right to Tsukune. The human nearly evaded the attack. He quickly did what he had to do.

"Henshin!"

Transforming to Kuuga Mighty, he rushed and launched a flurry of punches. Midou blocked them and hit him with a massive backhand. Recovering midair, he was punched again and sent to the wall.

'Tsukune... stop...'

Kuuga jumped high, going for the head. Unfortunately, Midou caught him, slammed him like a ragdoll, and threw him away. He jumped, going for his flying side kick.

"Oryaa!"

The kick hit the giant arm and he landed on his back. The character appeared but quickly vanished.

'It didn't work!?'

"Is that all you got, Tsukune Aono?"

Midou raised his arm, intending to smash the supine Kuuga. A cry, however, stopped him.

"Stop!"

Both of them looked at Moka, the one who cried earlier.

"Everything is my fault! I am the one in the wrong! if you want to punch someone, take it out on me!"

She was practically in tears.

"If it's a maiden's request," Midou said, approaching Moka, "Who could deny?"

"You're mistaken, Moka-san," Kuuga interrupted, "Because of you, I could defeat the Public Safety leader and live on. You did nothing wrong."

It was his turn to approach Moka and Midou wasn't going to let him. With a quick "Chou Henshin", he went to Dragon Form and leaped over the monstrous strike, almost instantly appeared near the bound vampire. He then removed the rosary.

"I told you before, smile."

Finally, she smiled, "Yeah."

"Don't ignore me!" someone wasn't happy being left out.

Midou tried to attack from behind, but a kick to the face sent him flying. He loudly crashed to the ground.

"For trash like you to lay your hands on me, know your place," the silver-haired Moka, who had broken free from the chains, said in her usual tone.

She looked at Kuuga and decided it was the time to tell him.

"Tsukune, your words just now have also made my heart feel lighter," she said with a grin.

"You're welcome."

"However, it could also spell danger."

"Huh?"

Melancholically, she offered, "Do you want to know what will happen to your body in the future?"

He nodded.

"Your body is breaking apart. If I inject blood into you again, you may end up dead. That's what I would normally say."

"So, that's not the case?"

"You actually don't have the symptoms, but I know something is changing. I can't take any more risks. Right now it's not too late. Go back to the human world and recuperate. If you do that, your body will probably recover. Of course, that means leaving the academy as well."

"Leaving? What about Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, and Mizore-san? What about you?"

"That can't be helped. Besides, the one who would be concerned by not seeing you again would be the outer Moka, even if you say that it troubles me. After all, no matter what happens to you guys, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

He was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke again, "It was my decision to come here. I need to see this to the end."

"You fool, didn't I tell you what would happen if you stay?"

"If this doesn't concern you, why don't you just leave me be?"

She wasn't expecting that he used her own argument against her. Their mood was ruined when Midou rose back from the rubble during Moka's last attack.

"What the hell are you guys talking about in the middle of our territory!?"

He struck both of them with a powerful straight, sending them right into the wall, destroying it.

"That's for the kick earlier."

 **School Building**

Kurumu heard the rumble of the attack. Yukari noticed her staring at the horizon.

"Kurumu-san?"

"Didn't you hear the sound of an earthquake just now?" 'Or was it my imagination?'

"Hey," a new voice called. It was Mizore, hiding behind a pillar. "Got a moment?"

"Gah! Stop doing that, Shirayuki!"

"She's a stalker!"

"I don't have time to argue with you. This is serious.

"Tsukune was held captive by the Outcast Monster group. Even though I 'm going to help, I need your strength."

"What!?"

"Sorry, I couldn't have done anything by myself. There were too many opponents and they look dangerous, too."

* * *

 **Abandoned School Building**

Moka came out mostly unscathed, but Kuuga had a shrapnel lodged in his stomach.

"You idiot! Did you think you can help me? Know your place! Your help is not necessary at all!"

"What a pathetic brat," Midou mocked, "I thought he would put up more of a fight, but it looks like my expectations were misplaced."

"Wait here, Tsukune. Once I get rid of that idiot, I'll quickly take you to the nearest place to get treated. Until then, don't ever move from here! I'll definitely take you back to the human world safely."

As she walked away, Kuuga muttered, "You do... care about me." He proceeded to pull out the shrapnel, which was not a pleasant experience, and let his body recover.

"Sorry for the hold-up, but let's end this," Moka said, "I have no time for you guys."

"So you're a true vampire, Moka Akashiya."

"Shut up."

She disappeared, then appeared next to Midou, delivering a hard hook to his head. She then appeared behind him and gave him an axe kick. His face met the ground.

"You took a hostage and did a surprise attack behind our backs. Even though you inferior hybrid monsters had to use underhanded methods, don't insult Tsukune. Know your place."

She walked to Kuuga, helping him stand. She heard something akin to a dripping sound. Unfortunately, their opponent wasn't done yet.

"The ability to convert supernatural energy into raw power, simple yet dreadfully powerful. An attack like this can be the clincher. However, you cannot win with just that!"

"What did you say!?"

"Vampires may hold the strongest power, but in exchange are infamously known as the monsters with the most weaknesses. From holy crosses to silver bullets, I know all of them."

She realized what he was planning, "Bastard, you can't be..."

"Among others is this! This seems to be your fatal weakness! Let's see if it's true or not, Moka Akashiya!"

As soon as he said that, the sprinklers went off. As expected, she was in excruciating pain. Kuuga noticed the electric sparks around her.

'Electrical damage!?' "Moka-san!"

"Hahaha! How's the shower? We modified the fire hydrant just for you. Like it?"

He punched as hard as he could. Fortunately, she could land on her feet.

'Kuh. Since the water is draining my energy, I can't bring out my power. I can't even defend myself.'

Kuuga wanted to help her, but Moka told him to stay there, "I told you not to move from there!"

"But you're..."

"I am different from my outer self. Even if I am on the verge of death, I will not request help from anybody. You are not necessary to me, Tsukune."

Midou took her down again and proceeded to mount her. As he pummeled the vulnerable vampire with his weak arm to add insult to injury, he said, "I may be using dirty methods, but you're planning to fight head-on by yourself. That pride is why you pure breeds piss me off.

"The means aren't the problem. 'To fight in order to win', isn't that everything?"

He rose his giant arm, intending to crush her head.

"Die."

At that very moment, something snapped within Kuuga.

"Chou Henshin!"

Midou was tackled down by Kuuga Mighty before he could finish the vampire.

"Tsukune, why did you...," she scolded him, but her words were stuck in her throat as she witnessed what occurred next.

 **Forest**

The trio was on the way to the old school building.

"I see it!" Mizore exclaimed, "There's the old school building here Tsukune was taken into!"

The other two ran to the direction she was pointing at.

'Tsukune-kun, please be alright!' Kurumu thought in worry.

 **Abandoned School Building**

With angry grunts, Kuuga punched Midou's head, then again, and again, and again. He continuously punched the Outcast Monster's head and the latter began leaking blood from his mouth. At the same time, Kurumu's group arrived.

"Moka, what's going on!?" Kurumu asked, but she didn't answer.

"Kurumu, look," Mizore pointed at the fight. She gasped in shock.

The second-in-command quickly took action and commanded the others to stop the beating. Their efforts were futile as Kuuga began beating them up instead. On the other hand, Yukari managed to turn off the fire hydrant and returned to the group.

"What is this? This isn't Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted in disbelief.

"I... don't know," Moka answered.

"You don't know!?"

"Because of the vampire blood in him, he should've been controlled by it and become something equivalent to a ghoul."

"A ghoul!?"

"I don't sense any supernatural energy from him!" Yukari said.

"If that's the case, why is he like this?" Mizore followed.

Moka went and tried to stop the rampaging Kuuga, but one thing halted her steps: his shouts.

"This... isn't bloodlust!"

Yukari caught on her implications, "Moka-san, it can't be!"

"Yes. That is pure, unadulterated rage."

After Kuuga was done with the mooks, Midou got up and charged at him.

"You... I'll crush you!"

"Chou Henshin!"

Changing to Titan form, he took his punch head-on. He skidded back a little bit but was unfazed.

"The hell!?"

He broke a spike on Midou's giant arm and threw the entire person over his shoulder, measuring a good five meters. He turned the broken spike into the Titan Sword and slowly walked towards the vulnerable monster.

"Who... what is he!?"

He stopped midway as another shock attacked. Holding on, he had flashbacks of the girls, and they were not good memories. Moka being assaulted, Kurumu being blackmailed, Yukari being bullied, and Mizore being played like a fool.

"Aargh!"

The electricity transformed him. His once gray and purple armor changed into purple and gold. The Titan Sword's blade was golden and longer. There was a Grongi character 'sword' on each hand-guard. The Amadam changed color into gold with a golden plate around it.

The evolution of the purple swordsman, Kuuga Rising Titan.

'Tsukune. You're angry for our sakes, aren't you?' Moka thought.

Kuuga finally reached Midou, who had fear written on his face. He slashed the chest and repeated it. Seeing his opponent supine on the ground, with a feral shout, he stabbed Midou.

"Oryaa!"

The stab wound glowed and not long after, the Outcast Monster exploded. Within the explosion, Kuuga saw someone. It was... Kuuga, but different. The other Kuuga had spiked armor and four horns instead of two.

When it subsided, only Tsukune and the unconscious Midou was there. He fell on his knees because of the damage taken.

"'Tsukune!'"

"Tsukune-kun!"

"Tsukune-san!"

Moka and the others went to him. He had a blank stare, thinking about what just happened. Before long, two other people appeared. The one with the priest robe went to them first.

"I've planned to use my rosary, but I guess that won't be necessary."

They turned to look at the newcomer. To put it simply, they were an exorcist.

"Who are you?" Tsukune began.

"He is an exorcist," the other person said in the exorcist's place. They removed the robe to reveal...

"Ruby-san!"

"It's been a while, everyone. I want to return the favor for what you did at the Witch' Hill."

"Thank you for the introduction, Ruby," the exorcist thanked her. "Tsukune Aono."

"Yes?"

"Are you aware of the vampire blood in you?"

"Yes, I am."

"In normal circumstances, I'll use the Holy Lock to seal the vampire blood. However, you have the perfect tool to handle that."

"The Arcle?"

"Correct. It allows your body to adapt to any kind of ailments. In exchange..."

"I have to stop you there. It's better to show it. is there a hospital nearby?"

"There is a hospital wing in the campus."

"Take me to the radiologist."

* * *

 **The radiologist, huh? If you have watched Kuuga, you know where this is going.**


End file.
